Fangirls from another world
by Flower K. Owl
Summary: When three Transformers fangirls drop in the middle of an autobot meeting, will they try to do everything to get home, or just annoy the heck out of giant robots? I think we already know the answer.
1. The Big Bluey White Light of Doom

**Author's note: because this is my first fanfiction, I have taken extreme measures to protect myself against flamers.**

**I have stolen Rebecca's (my friend and fellow co-star) flame-proof suit.**

**Flamers be warned.**

**Disclaimer: even though Optimus Prime and Elita-1 are making out on my couch, Megatron and Galvatron are planning the annihilation of my species (and their next date) on my dining room table, and Ratchet is chasing Sunstreaker and Sideswipe through the living room for gluing my little sister to the ceiling, I don't own Transformers.**

**and so, without further adieu, (or ado?) I present to you_ FANGIRLS FROM ANOTHER WORLD!_****  
**

* * *

Chapter one

The big bluey-white light of doom

The day started ordinary enough. Abigail sleep in late until noon, Rebecca woke up at ten then ate some cereal, (cocoa puffs, two bowls of them) and Stephanie woke herself up at eight o'clock and ate a bagel with cream cheese. They did their schoolwork, and then met up at Rebecca's around three to commence their daily obsessing with transformers.

For that dose of obsessing, Abigail had decided to bring up the subject of exactly _why _Rebecca hated hot rod so much.

"Come on, Rebecca, it _was _an accident."

"But it was an accident that cost Optimus's life!"

"Yeah, but he turned all emo because of it! Don't you think that's enough?"

"Sorry, Abigail, but I just don't like hot rod _or _Rodimus Prime. You can sympathize all you want to him, but I won't."

"But you're so mean!" Abigail whined, the girl crossing her arms.

"Not mean, just... strong opinionated." Rebecca pushed her oval glasses up her nose then returned to the comic book box she was working on. Her brown hair fell from behind her ears and she pushed it back.

"Why don't you wear it in a ponytail?" Abigail asked. Her long red hair (she preferred the term "crystallized honey" for describing it) was pulled into a low ponytail, the bundle of hair reaching to the middle of her back, all except some hair by the right side of her face.

"I don't know. Do I have to?"

"No," a new voice said. "You don't have to." A girl, sitting on Rebecca's bed reading a book looked up. Her hair was brown, like Rebecca's, except darker and it was pulled into a high ponytail. "By the way, how did we get from the new transformers trailer, to the old movie, to Optimus dying, to hot rod, to whether or not he should be forgiven by Rebecca, to ponytails?"

Abigail snorted. "because when we talked about the trailer, Rebecca mentioned the old movie and said, and I quote 'I hope Optimus doesn't die in this one' and then she said, and I quote _again_, 'good thing Hot Rod isn't in this one, or Optimus would _definitely die' _so _I _asked her what did she have against Hot Rod, so we had _that _discussion, and then we stopped that one and Rebecca's hair fell in her face and I asked why didn't she put her hair in a ponytail, then you asked how we got from one to the other, and then I answered the question and now we're done." Stephanie looked at her like, well, like she had talked a lot in a short amount of time. "What?"

"It's like you escaped from a cartoon." Stephanie said.

"And that's not a good thing, is it?"

"No, not at all."

Rebecca spoke. "Whatever. Let's talk about something else."

"Like what?" Abigail asked, twirling a lock of her hair.

"Something, that's what."

"Well, of course you have to talk about something! You can't talk about _nothing!_" Stephanie interjected.

"Well," Abigail pointed out. "Some people would say that we're talking about nothing."

"But we aren't," Rebecca spoke. "We're talking _about _talking about nothing."

"What time is it?" Rebecca and Abigail turned to Stephanie with disbelief. "What?"

"And you think _I _came from a cartoon."

"It's 3:12." Rebecca said.

"Thank you."

"Do I get a thank you?"

"For what?"

"For... being your friend!" But before any of the three friends could say anything, a blue light, the size of a fist, appeared at about chest level, floating in the air.

"Oh, shiny!"

"It would be glowy, Rebecca, glowy."

"Whatever, Stephanie."

"It looks like Fred." both girls turned to look at the random redhead. They spoke at once.

"Who?"

"Fred is the white star in _so you want to be a wizard _that Nina and the guy accidentally summon, although he is more white, and smaller. He looks like a single spark, like the sort from a fire, not the middle of a mech's chest. Does that answer your question?"

"No."

"Not really."

"Whatever, look, its growing bigger." and indeed it was. Now, instead of the size of a tennis ball, it was slowly growing to a basketball shape and taking a white tinge at the edges, while still floating above the ground.

"Shouldn't we be, you know... scared of it?" Stephanie prodded.

"I've read too many science fiction novels to be frightened of anything unusual."

"Yeah, but _remember _the unusual cop car in transformers? _That's _something to be scared of."

"I'm gonna touch it." Rebecca said, climbing to her feet.

"Hey! I wanna touch it first!"

"It's probably dangerous!" Stephanie said, looking stricken. Rebecca ignored both her friends and put her arm straight out and above the light. It pulsed, gently bobbing up and down ever so slightly. Slowly, Rebecca put her hand down through it. However, she did _not _explode (much to Stephanie's relief), nor did she summon a dragon (much to Abigail's disappointment) but instead, her hand just moved even slower than Rebecca was making it, sluggish even.

"It's like moving your hand in water," she informed them. "Except without the wet."

"Well duh." Abigail said. The two friends stood up and moved behind Rebecca, the trio still looking at the growing bulb. It had reached the stage of giant beach ball and it showed no signs of stopping.

"Hey. It's growing from the air down."

'What does that have to do with anything?"

"I agree with Rebecca. What _does _that have to do with anything?"

"It means that if it doesn't stop growing by the time it reaches the floor, it will either grow _through _the floor, or stop there and grow at the top."

"Ooh." Abigail said, understanding filling her up. The three girls stupidly (when they look back at it, that is the only thing they could think of for describing it, considering the events that happen after) watched the "big bluey-white light of doom" as Abigail later called it, expand silently until it reached the floor, then continued until it was taller than all the girls.

"Time?" Abigail asked. Rebecca gave her an odd look, but replied.

"3:22."

"A good time of death." and before anyone could stop her, Abigail leaped into the blue ball...

...And disappeared.

"Abigail!" the two remaining girls cried in union. All they heard was her voice, not acknowledging them at all.

"Wow, you guys are taller in real life."

"Oh my god!" Stephanie said. "She... she disappeared! Into thin air!"

"Yeah, point out the obvious. We gotta go after her."

"What? Are you crazy!?"

"Well, we can't grab her, we can't talk to her, and so the only thing left is to go after her."

"But... but... but,"

"But nothing. Don't you ever wish something exciting and extraordinary would happen? Haven't you ever been bored with life in general? Wanted an adventure? This is our chance, and I'm not about to miss it." and with that, Rebecca leaped.

With a mutter of "Why me," Stephanie walked in the light.

After she had gone in, the blue light zapped down to the size of a marble, hung there for barely a moment, then with a faint _pop _it puffed out of existence.

* * *

**It's gonna be so weird to see this on the site.**

**Review! (on second thought, I won't stoop that low. I never asked for reviews.)  
**


	2. Alternate Reality

author's note: this is it. the second chapter.

I could've bailed at the first chapter, but I didn't.

and if I bail after that, I'd have successfully shamed myself so bad, my sisters would feel it, and they don't need that.

thanks to _laniana9425, Player3, Artisan Brown, sugar-high pixie, Redwolf117, _and _Dragon260!_

all of you made my day!

Disclaimer: though my little sister is still stuck to the ceiling, (don't worry too much, she's being removed, (albeit slowly) by the twins) I don't own transformers. Darn. but I do own myself (Abigail) and my friends own themselves.

So, without further adieu, (or ado?) I present to you **_FANGIRLS FROM ANOTHER WORLD!_**

* * *

When Stephanie walked through the "big bluey-white light of doom", she didn't get one look at her surroundings before something _big _picked her up by the back of her shirt and suspended her twenty feet, or some height that seemed ridiculously high. "Oof," She said as her breath _whooshed _out of her lungs.

"I got another one, Prime. And the visible and invisible radiation and energy is gone too, so we shouldn't have to worry about more of them coming."

"Good. Now we just have to deal with the ones we have." A deep, gravelly voice, that somehow sounded _big_, spoke.

Stephanie was in an awkward position. Whoever had picked her up had probably meant to pick her up near her t-shirt collar, like picking a puppy up by their scruff, but they had grabbed her shirt in the middle of her back, and now her legs hung down (thanks to gravity) with her butt ridiculously high with her arms dangling and head looking at the floor. She looked to her left, simply because it was easier than looking up, and then right. She smiled.

"Hey."

"Is for the horses." Rebecca replied, smiling wide. "You came! that's great, I wasn't sure you were gonna come or not, but obviously you came!"

"Well, I couldn't let two unstable minds wander off on their own, something might have happened. Is Abigail here, or did she go down the creepy tunnel in the tomb?"

"In my defense, that is one of the best lines in _National Treasure _ever. Hey Stephanie!"

"Hey Abigail. Where the heck are we?"

"I might have an answer to that," Rebecca and Stephanie waited for Abigail to speak, but she didn't. Before Stephanie could open her mouth to ask why, the big voice spoke.

"All right. What are you doing here, and who are you?" Abigail looked up to say 'why should _we _tell _you_ first' and her head nearly dropped back down again.

"Wow, didn't notice him there." she said, and Rebecca and Stephanie looked up too, to see a _very _familiar face looking down at them, arms crossed.

"It's Optimus Prime!" Rebecca said.

"Gee, ya think?" Stephanie replied, though just as shocked as her two friends.

Optimus frowned. "How do you know my name?" he asked.

"Magic, that how," Abigail said, causing everyone to look at her. "What?" She said. "It's true!"

"Magic isn't real, squishy." a new voice said, sounding full of contempt. Stephanie looked under her right arm and saw a golden robot with a look of disgust of his features. Stephanie recognized him instantly.

"Maybe it is, and maybe it isn't, _Sunstreaker_." she spoke.

"All right, how do you know _my _name?" he asked, looking very suspicious.

"How do _I_ know? Do you really want to know?"

"Hey, sorry to interrupt a beginning of a good fight, but could you put us down? It's really embarrassing when we're practically hanging upside down, and the rush of blood to the head isn't helping."

"No. You are staying where we can see you," he said.

"Fine. You're a worthless glitch-head anyways, and I can function perfectly fine without you. Can anyone tell me who's holding me?"

"Mirage is holding Abigail, I don't know who's holding me, and Wheeljack is holding Stephanie. That answer your question?"

"Sunstreaker is holding you."

"Yah! Sunstreaker forever!"

"Mirage? He's holding me? really!?"

"Does it matter if I'm holding you are not?" yet another new voice added.

"That is for me to know, and for you to ponder for the next millennium. Will you, Mirage, please let me down? Along with my friends too?"

"Why?" the white and blue mech asked, twisting Abigail up and around so that they were looking eye to optic.

"Because, Mirage, the shirt I am wearing is called a 'spaghetti strap Cami tank-top' and if my weight of 120 lbs. continues to pull on it, eventually, the straps _will _snap, and the seams _will _rip, and I will fall, utterly shirtless, and I do _not _want that, and I'm sure no one else in here does, and if they did, well, gross." she said, crossing her arms and absolutely serious.

Mirage looked at Optimus. "Uh, Sir? Permission to put them all down, Sir."

Abigail burst out laughing and everyone looked at her. "'put them down' makes us sound like we're old pets or something. That's all; so stop looking at me that way."

Optimus sighed, and then spoke. "Put them down, you three."

The three Autobots did as they were told, Sunstreaker grumbling about "useless squishes" and "decepticon pretenders" but putting them down anyways. When they got on the floor (on their knees, but they didn't really care) they all straightened themselves out, and Abigail laid on the floor, while her friends just looked at her.

She ignored them. The ground felt so _good _after not being allowed to touch it that she just lay there, relaxing. She spoke.

"Why is the ground metal?"

Rebecca and Stephanie looked at their feet in surprise, and sure enough, the floor was entirely made out of a golden colored metal. They looked up at Optimus, three pairs of eyes demanding answers.

"Because it's not the ground, it's a table, where we were having a meeting," Optimus said, looking down at the three girls. He wasn't blocky, like in the G1 cartoon, but he wasn't as... _intricate _as the new movie version, more like a cross in between. Blocky, but not blocky. Intricate, but not intricate.

"Having a meeting?"

"It's a table?"

"You mean there's more Autobots?" At the same time, all three Fangirls looked to the left. Stephanie said what they were all thinking.

"Whoa." All along the table were robots, _big _robots. Not cute little ones like the ones in Wall-E, but robots bristling with weapons. Red, black, blue, white, and dozens of other colors were painted on them, and they all looked at the three girls, not saying a word, though Stephanie suspected their com. Links were buzzing. Abigail sat up.

"Hi," She said, waving at the robots down one side of the table. "I'm Abigail."

"Well, that answers one question," Optimus said. "What are your names?" He asked, looking at Stephanie and Rebecca.

"Stephanie."

"Rebecca."

"You already know my name, how 'bout someone else tells us theirs?"

"How 'bout _you _tell us where you came from?" All the humans craned their necks backward to see a white with red and green stripes mech standing up with his hands on the table.

"You know Wheeljack, I always thought that with your mask on you looked like that bad guy from TMNT, but for _some _reason, some people disagree." Abigail said.

"His name is Shredder, Abigail, and that's because that's the only part that looks like him, and even then it's not really there. _Also_, Wheeljack blows stuff up, and doesn't hold a grudge against four mutant turtles and _also _doesn't have an entire army of ninjas at his command. _Compendia_?"

"Whatever."

Wheeljack contracted his mask, and frowned at them. "Better make that 'where do you come from' and 'how do you know about us?" He noticed Stephanie, who was staring at his face ever since he took it off, with her eyes slightly glazed with a look of bliss on her features. "Is something wrong with your friend?"

Rebecca looked at Stephanie, and then waved her friend aside. "Don't worry, she'll be fine. Eventually. She just never saw you without your mask before, and she's your biggest fan."

"What?" Was all Wheeljack could say in utter confusion.

Abigail interrupted before Wheeljack or Rebecca could go on any farther. "Should we tell them?"

"Huh? What-? Tell who, what?"

"Glad to see you joined the land of the living," Rebecca said sarcastically. "And I don't know, Abigail, don't you think it would be kinda shocking?"

"Well, true. But they _do _have a right to know the truth," Said Abigail, who had taken off the blue rubber bracelet that had the words "transformers" emblazoned on it and was now fiddling with it between her hands.

"What's that?" Sunstreaker asked as he plucked the bracelet from her hands and brought it closer to his face to get a good look at it.

"Hey! Give that back, you slagger! Give it back! It's mine, and _none _of your business, so give it back! Fragger! Frag, frag, frag, frag you! Give it back!" Abigail shouted at Sunstreaker, practically bouncing up and down with rage. Rebecca and Stephanie winced. They had no idea how much of a potty-mouth their friend could be when she was truly pissed. Granted, it was in cybortronian, but still.

Sunstreaker ignored her and squinted at the bracelet, then looked down at the girls. "Now why are the words _transformers _inscribed on your jewelry with the Autobot crest on either side, with the words "copyright 2007 Hasbro" underneath?!"

Abigail stuck out her chin defiantly. "I plead the right to remain silent!" Sunstreaker picked her up in one swoop, and raised her high above his head.

"You don't get to plead _anything _until you tell us the truth!" He almost shouted at her. Abigail had no such reservations and shouted back.

"You want the truth? do you?!"

"Yes!"

"Sunstreaker! Put her down!"

"No, Optimus, I'm tired of these stupid games, and I want answers!"

"Fine, but don't blame me. Rebecca, Stephanie, and I are from an alternate reality where you are nothing but a cartoon!" Abigail said, not quite shouting. Sunstreaker was _not _expecting this, and his face showed it.

Abigail mentally crossed her arms. "Are you happy now?"

* * *

probably a bit boring, but necessary, and you got your giant robots.

That's all.


	3. Try to Figure this out

**Author's note: I'm so sorry that's been so long!**

**I could go on and on and on about how sorry I am, and why I'm late, and all the problems about being late, but I bet you don't want that.**

**Oh, and to the anonymous review called _snicker_, I knew it was ado, but I like having a stupid thing to type before every chapter.**

**Disclaimer: even though Rumble and Frenzy are testing my foundation, my cat and Ravage are having a cat fight, Lazerbeak and buzzsaw are in charge of the bets, and Soundwave is wondering where is Ratbat is and who the heck is Blaster, I still don't own transformers.**

**So, without further adieu, (or ado?) I present to you, _FANGIRLS FROM ANOTHER WORLD!_  
**

* * *

Chapter three  
Try to Figure this out

"What do you mean '_nothing but a cartoon_'?" Sunstreaker said, still holding Abigail like the statue of Liberty's torch.

"Won't say nuttin' if you don't put me down!" She sang in a mocking voice, shaking her head.

"Sunstreaker! Put her down, you big bully!" Rebecca yelled at him, Stephanie and her hovering around where he stood at the table. Rebecca had always daydreamed about meeting the transformers, and her favorite robots (which was a very long list that included Jazz, Prowl, Bumblebee, Starscream and others) but needless to say, Rebecca didn't think everything would go as smoothly as she had previously thought it would go.

"Why should I?" Asked Sunstreaker, looking down at the girls with thinly veiled contempt.

"Because your commanding officer has ordered you to put the girl down! Sunstreaker, put her down _immediately_."

"But Optimus-"

"Your worries on unfounded, Sunstreaker. We have no proof that they are decepticon spies, so they are innocent until proven guilty."

"Yes sir." It didn't take a genius to figure out that Sunstreaker did _not_ want to put Abigail down, and also that he did _not_ want to stop questioning them, and that he did _not_ like all three of them, but he put her down anyways.

"Are you Okay?" Asked Stephanie while Abigail shook some feeling back into her arms after both of them being squeezed tight by Sunstreaker.

"Who me?" She sarcastically asked. "Oh, I'm fine. Just dandy after a yellow, psychotic toaster took me hostage and almost squeezed the life out of me. Do you think I'm fine!?" She yelled at Stephanie, pushing her.

"Hey! No reason to yell! I'm sorry, okay?" Stephanie said, crossing her arms. "I didn't ask to be here, you know, and since _you_ were the one to do  
a move of stupidity worthy of Grimlock," She said, poking a finger at Abigail, "I'm stuck here!"

Abigail pushed Stephanie's finger out of the way before yelling back. "Don't you blame this on me! you could have chosen to stay if you wanted, but you didn't, and we're _all_ screwed, so don't go sobbing into a corner and saying how _you're_ doomed, and how _you're_ never going back, cause all of us are never going back, all of us are 'doomed', and all of us are probably stuck here for the rest of our god-darn pitiful lives, Okay?!"

Stephanie opened her mouth to reply, but Rebecca beat her to it. "Guys! What is wrong with you two? We are stuck in a bad situation, and all you can do is argue and point fingers at each other? This was supposed to be a chance of a lifetime, but everyone fighting isn't what I had in mind _at all_. Is this all you can really do? And on a trivial note, Grimlock isn't stupid." Stephanie and Abigail hung their heads, clearly ashamed at themselves, and Rebecca turned to Sunstreaker.

"And you! What is with you? On second thought, I don't want to know, as I would clearly be disgusted with it." She turned to Abigail and Stephanie. "You two, apologize. Now."

"I'm sorry I yelled at you." Abigail mumbled at the floor.

"Me too." Stephanie mumbled back via the floor also.

"Good. Now how about all three of us sit down, and try to figure this out?" Rebecca asked, sitting down without them. Stephanie and Abigail sat down after a moment.

"All right. Now that everything is on a slight level of sanity, let's get to the bottom of this." Rebecca said, tucking her hair behind her ear.

Optimus spoke. "I'm sure you have some questions for us, but we also have questions for you. Where do you come from?" Stephanie leaned back and looked at him.

"Like Abigail said, an alternate dimension, or reality, if that's the term you prefer, where you are a cartoon started in the 80's."

"80's? What do you mean, 80's? Are you saying that on top of being from a alternate dimension, your dimension is in the future as well?"

Abigail also leaned back and looked at the robot that talked. "Yeah, Sunstreaker. The date where we are in is January 23, 2253. What's your date, the 1600's? Or some other number that indicates a dark time in technology?"

"Hey, there is nothing wrong with the year, or the technology that's here either, so shut up, you pathetic excuse for _homo sapiens_!" Sunstreaker yelled, getting his gun out.

Abigail snorted. "Pathetic excuse for _homo sapiens_? is that really the best you can do, you artificial intelligent drone? Really?"

Sunstreaker brought his face close to Abigail. "Useless squishy."

"Lifeless Robot."

"Meat bag."

"And proud of it."

"All right, will you two cut it out?" Stephanie interrupted, rubbing her temples. "All you two have done since we got here is fight! Can you last five minutes without trading insults?!"

Abigail glared at Sunstreaker. "Maybe."

Stephanie glared at Abigail. "At least _try_."

"I will if he will." said Abigail, still staring at Sunstreaker.

"I will if she will." said Sunstreaker, staring at Abigail.

"Then be quiet! Both of you! Gawd, you two are just over-grown babies." Rebecca said, rolling her eyes. "And that's not true Abigail, and you know it. The real date is April something, 2009."

Optimus looked down at Abigail and spoke."You have a poor opinion of the technology here, Abigail, why?"

"Well Optimus, I'd love to take a few minutes and write a song about it, complete with lyrics, nameless background singers, and a heart-wrenching solo by Megatron, but I can't, so I'll just tell you. Our music devices can fit in the palm of our hands, and we have portable phones. Also, Spandex and Afros have practically been banned, so the future looks a lot nicer, and our cars are pretty cool, not that I'm an expert."

"Yeah, some of the cars are _awesome_." said Stephanie, looking at nothing in particular. "Some of them are better than others, though. Like the 379 Peterbilt, the Pontiac solstice, the GM topkick, the 2009 Camaro, the hummer..." She continued, listing each car on her fingers.

"Don't forget the fifth-generation mustangs!" Abigail added.

"And we all know why that's _your_ favorite, don't we, Abigail?" Rebecca said with a smile.

"Hey, don't hate, okay? But enough about us, what about you guys? Wait, that's a stupid question, we already know about you!" Abigail said, obviously feeling better in terms of mood.

"What's the date? That's the only thing we really don't know here." Stephanie asked.

"198-" Optimus began to say, but Abigail interrupted with a over-the-top cry of despair.

"Great! I suspected it, but didn't think so!" She suddenly gasped, then clutched Rebecca's arm. "There's no Internet! No Google, no YouTube, not even Fanfiction! We're doomed!"

Stephanie had a policy with stupid comments. A swift punch to the arm. So when Abigail spewed out yet another ridiculous sentence, she leaned over and delivered. "Will you please stop it with the stupid comments? they were cute before, but not now." She said.

"Hey! that hurt! And how come you're hitting me? You didn't hit Rebecca for that 'returning to the land of the living' joke!" Abigail said while rubbing her very abused arm. First Sunstreaker, now Stephanie. What was next, Megatron twisting her arm off?

Stephanie nodded. "You're right, I didn't. Thank you for reminding me." And with that, she leaned over the other way and punched Rebecca in her arm. "That was for 'the land of the living' comment."

"Stephanie! I couldn't help it! You were just standing there, looking just like a zombie, so I had to say it!"

Stephanie just shook her head. "Excuses, excuses," she said as she leaned back. there was a pause.

"So," Abigail said. "Anyone hungry?"

The Autobots, who had been quiet for the most part, spoke. Or at least Wheeljack did. "You're hungry?"

Abigail looked at him, with his mask still drawn back. He had a okay face, she guessed, no horrible disfigurements from a experiment gone wrong, so he probably just wore the mask for extra protection.

"Yes, I am hungry. I may have been hungry before I jumped in the portal, or maybe we spent so much time talking, I have become hungry. Either way, is it somehow wrong for me to be hungry?"

"No, Just surprised, that's all." Wheeljack said.

Before Abigail could ask _why_ it was such a shock, Rebecca asked "Well, what can we do? I'm pretty sure the Autobots as a whole don't have a lot of human food between them."

"You're right, Rebecca, we don't." Optimus said, putting a hand to his chin. "And Spike and Sparkplug are out camping for the weekend."

"Camping?" asked Stephanie in a slightly disbelieving tone.

"Yes, Stephanie, they went camping. Wheeljack."

Wheeljack snapped to attention, his mask sliding back on. "Yes sir?"

"Attempt to contact Spike and Sparkplug. I don't know about food, so you three," Optimus directed his attention to the girls on the table. "Will just have to do without for a while."

"Sir," Wheeljack spoke. "If someone else could try to contact the Witwicky's, I could feed the girls."

All three girls looked at Wheeljack, and at exactly the same time, asked, "How?"

Wheeljack took something out of his subspace, and held it up. it was a folded up, tiny, green, dollar bill. "Because I'm sure Spike won't mind if I use his 20 dollars to keep three poor, starving girls alive, would he?"

"Well, I don't know about Rebecca or Stephanie, but I'm good." Abigail said while standing up.

"I _am_ kinda hungry." Stephanie said.

"So it can't hurt to have some food." Rebecca said, also standing up. She looked at Wheeljack. "Who are our rides?"

"Well, I guess anyone you want, as long as they agree." When Wheeljack said this, Rebecca squealed, Stephanie said "All right!", and Abigail jumped up and said "awesome!"

Stephanie looked around, and then pointed at Wheeljack. "Be my ride?" She asked.

"Now, if you think about it that is wrong on so many levels." Abigail said. When Stephanie stalked over to where she was, she ran, squealing, to Rebecca to use her as a body shield. Stephanie ignored Rebecca, and punched around her, hitting Abigail's arm.

"Sure, I'll be your ride, but why is it wrong?" Wheeljack answered.

"Don't ask. Ever. Again." Abigail said. She pointed to a blue and white aristocrat. "Mirage, I choose you!" For some reason, she thought this was funny, and cracked up. "I've always wanted to say that!"

"Abigail, no bad jokes. Please." Rebecca frowned, looking at the mechs there to pick her ride.

"Of course I'll be your escort, Abigail. But Rebecca still has to pick someone." Mirage said.

"Just a minute," Rebecca said. "I'm working on it. Will you drive me, Sunstreaker?"

Sunstreaker looked at her with disgust. "Why would I?"

Rebecca clasped her hands and made a cute face. "Cause I said please?"

"All right. I have nothing better to do." He held out his hand, palm up, to Rebecca. "Get on." Rebecca got on, and Abigail and Stephanie the same for their rides. Sunstreaker, Wheeljack, and Mirage put them down on the floor, and started walking.

Out in the golden corridors, few robots were out. They walked for a while, then, after a turn, saw a orange, red and yellow robot talking to another one. Rebecca's eyes bugged out behind her glasses.

"YOU!" She shouted, as she started running towards the robot. "You MURDERER! You killed him! You!"

"Rebecca no!" Stephanie cried, chasing after her.

"Violence is not the answer!" Abigail yelled, chasing after Rebecca _and_ Stephanie. Just before Rebecca reached the robot, Stephanie got to her, almost tackling her to the ground. Abigail jogged up to them, and said "You take her right arm, I'll take the left."

Stephanie nodded, and then followed Abigail's idea. Together they turned Rebecca aside and continued down the hall, Rebecca still shouting at the flame-colored painted mech.

"What was _that_ all about?" the multicolored mech asked as Wheeljack, Mirage, and Sunstreaker reached him.

"I don't know," Wheeljack admitted. "I think their entire brains are... different."

"Anyways, see ya later, Hot Rod." Sunstreaker said while he pushed Wheeljack in the back. "Come on Wheeljack, after this I'm due for a polish."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and now I'll be answering reviews!**


	4. McDondald's Yah

**Author's note: hey guys, for those of you who have subscribed to me, thanks for your Patience. I'm not very good at being on a schedule.**

**beware, I don't like this chapter, I think it sucks.**

**Disclaimer: Even though the femme's are having a chick flick movie night in my living room, my sister is finally down from the ceiling, and the Autobots and Decepticons are having a brawl over a comment Skids "accidentally" let loose about Barricade, I still don't own transformers.**

**and so, without further adieu (or ado?) I present to you, _FANGIRLS FROM ANOTHER WORLD!_**

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter four  
McDonalds's. Yah.

"There's no door handle."

"I'm a Formula 1 racecar; of course I don't have door handles. You have to climb through the window."

"I'm wearing. A. Skirt."

"I fail to see your point."

"I fail to see how a formula 1 racecar is street legal."

"I beg your pardon?"

"I'm just saying, that a car that has no doors, no windows, and," Abigail said as she leaned her head over the car. "No radio, and no seat belts, and" here she popped her head back out and looking towards the front. "No head lights, and probably in the back, no turn lights, or brake lights, doesn't stand a very good chance of not being pulled over by the police for not being street-legal."

"I have a safety harness."

"All right, I take back the comment about the seat belts. But still."

Mirage gave a sigh. "Would you just get in and shut up, Abigail?"

"Yeah, Abigail! Get in!" a static voice sounded from nowhere inside from Mirage.

"Whoa, Stephanie, how did you do that?" Abigail said, looking at Stephanie, who was currently leaning back and relaxing on Wheeljack's driver seat.

"Inter-transformers communications on speaker-phone! Now come on!" Rebecca said, both from Mirage and out Sunstreaker's window.

"Okay. Hold on." Abigail said as she awkwardly crawled in Mirage's window. "Good thing no one else is here."

"Oh, I don't know about that. What color is your underwear?" Rebecca asked.

"What?!" Abigail said, head hitting the wheel as her head rushed up in panic.

"Just kidding!"

"Hmp. Well, we can go now." Abigail sang, for she had finally landed into Mirage's seat. (It was only about time.)

Mirage chuckled. "Buckle your seat belts, it going to be a bumpy ride!" He said, and with that, he slammed into the sixth gear, stepped on the gas, and booked it.

* * *

A little later...

"But first, let me remind you that I want to get to the nearest restaurant, regardless of whatever it is. Second of all," Abigail was about to say something, when Stephanie asked a question over the invisible speakers.

"Where does Optimus Prime's trailer go?"

"And why does he have to die so much?" Asked Rebecca.

"Why is Brawn an idiot, Huffer a depressed mech, and Cliffjumper a crazy bot with a gun the size of his entire body? Oh yeah, and why does Blurr talk so fast?" Stephanie spoke, being ever so slightly louder than the previous speaker.

"Why does Wheelie always rhyme in dumb rhymes?" Rebecca said, raising her voice, trying to talk over Stephanie.

"Why is Bluestreak, Bluestreak?"

"How are twins formed?"

"And why do some of you have weird names? And do you have to have a rivalry with a Decepticon to be an Autobot or something? And, can you give me the dirt on Prowl and Jazz? Cause I really don't see anything there." Abigail finished.

"Well, you're just going to have to ask the Autobots that the questions about." Mirage said, successfully (but narrowly) dodging all the questions.

"Oh, okay. So shed some light on the twin question, Sunstreaker." Rebecca said.

"Oh look, we're here!"

Stephanie looked up, and then a look of disbelief glinted across her face. "McDonald's?"

Now Rebecca looked up. "McDonald's?"

Abigail spoke up, with what she thought everyone was thinking. "McDonald's. Yah."

"Let's just go, Abigail, you're the one who was complaining about being hungry." Rebecca said.

Abigail mumbled something as she awkwardly climbed out.

"What was that?" Rebecca asked, cheerful as ever.

"I said 'but not for McDonald's slop'. Do you know how gross some of their stuff is?" Rebecca just shrugged.

"I don't know. Maybe they sell better crap in the 80's."

"Maybe."

"Come on you two!" Abigail and Rebecca turned and saw Stephanie, holding the door of the restaurant open. A black guy, with an Afro that could hide birds in it, wearing wrap-around sunglasses that almost went all the way around his head, walked out besides her wearing his clothes backwards.

"Groovy," he said with a nod at Stephanie's glasses. Stephanie watched with her mouth opened as he went.

"Was that guy just wearing his clothes... backwards?"

Abigail nodded gravely. "Uh-huh. Apparently it was really big in the eighties to do that."

When the three girls walked in, it looked remarkably like a present day McDonald's. There were still fat people standing at the way back, deciding what to eat, screaming children running between the chairs while some of them swung and banged the spinning chairs against the table with a loud "CLANG!", with hassled parents and awkward looking teen couples who still couldn't find a better spot to sneak out to.

Over it all, were the bass voices of the group ordering, employees shouting out orders and "next!" the fries and burgers sizzling, with the smell of badly washed, smelly bodies being packed together in plastic with grease over it all.

It's a lot like a prison factory, Abigail thought. "So," she said out loud, well, loudly. "Do you know what you what?"

* * *

Later still...

"How long do you think we're going to be here?" Rebecca asked around a mouthful of fries.

"Hopefully not long, I don't think I'll be able to stand not having some of my friends even be alive, and no cell phones, no iPods, not even the Internet to speak of." Stephanie said.

"Yeah, it's gonna suck living in this time. But at least I can invest in some stuff before the stocks get really expensive. Like gold, diamonds, Chip Chase." Abigail said, while she came up for air before diving back into her cheeseburger.

Rebecca and Stephanie looked at her. "Um... Why?" they asked at the same time.

"Because I always thought of Chip Chase as Bill Gates and Stephen Hawkings combined. And if that's true, then he'll make Microsoft, the Internet, and a host of other things we can't live without."

"Ah," Rebecca said. She leaned forward on her elbows, ignoring her food. "What time do you think we dropped in? In the transformers universe, I mean?"

"No idea."

"Before the movie but after season two obviously." Abigail said.

"How do you figure that out?" Stephanie asked, turning to look at her.

"Easy. I'm pretty sure that in the last episode of season two, Spike is a teenager still, and Hot rod and the others aren't here on earth yet. Yet in the movie, Spike is an adult, and Hot Rod and his team is on earth. So that's why I think we're in the middle. Get it?"

"No, not really," Rebecca said, causing Abigail to sigh.

"Okay," she said. She picked up a French fry and dipped it in ketchup, so it was like a loaded paintbrush, waiting to be used. "Here is the very beginning of transformers; episode one." She put the red end to the edge of the paper her burger was wrapped. "And here, is the end of the transformers, at least in the G1 cartoon." Another dollop of ketchup was placed, this time on the right side. "Got it so far?"

"Yeah," said Rebecca. "But I don't see a point to this."

"Me neither." Abigail waved Stephanie and Rebecca aside.

"I'm getting there, I'm getting there. Now, here is 'The Transformers: The Movie', and your favorite episode," Here she nodded to Rebecca. "Masquerade." Two dots were placed close together in the middle of the paper. "And here is the G1 cartoon as we know it, with weekly episodes, made in the eighties, and crap in every other shot." Here Abigail piled mounds of ketchup on her fry, then drew an line above all the dots.

"Now, we usually think that these events happen right after another, with the general space of a week in between, just like the show did." The masquerade dot and the movie dot were connected to the line, closely together, and Abigail popped the much-overused French fry in her mouth and got a new one.

"Well, I don't usually think too hard about how far apart the adventures are in any show, but a week seems like an okay time." Stephanie said.

"Yes, it does, doesn't it?" Abigail said. "But I'm proposing that the cartoon was only a guide of the events, and that the actual events sometimes had huge leaps of time between them." She took the French fry, and with one fell swoop, she used it to erase the lines that connected the two events to the timeline. "Genius, isn't it?"

"Um..." Abigail's face fell.

"You don't get it, do you?"

"No, not at all." Rebecca said.

"But you got to admit, the ketchup timeline was gold," Stephanie said, trying to make her friend hot feel as bad about not getting the point across.

"Let me explain." Abigail said, not giving up at all. (Though her burger was getting quite cold.) "Masquerade and the movie had only one episode between them. Called 'B.O.T'. So here is that episode," A tiny dot was squeezed into the space of the two dots. "So instead of of each of these events happening a week apart, Transformers: The Movie, happens in the future, like, twenty years in the future, and B.O.T happens twenty years before the movie, and let's say that Masquerade happens a month before B.O.T."

To further illuminate her friends, Abigail drew a line from the movie dot towards the right of the paper, then drew a line from the episode 'B.O.T' straight up to the center of the timeline, and then drew the 'Masquerade' one a little to the left of that.

"OH!" Rebecca said. "So you think that we're somewhere here?" She asked, stealing one of Abigail's fries and tapping it at the timeline between 'B.O.T' and the movie.

"Yes! That's where we are!" Abigail nearly shouted. She was jubilant that Rebecca got it, but also really exasperated that it took so long in the first place.

"Well, why didn't you say that in the first place?" Stephanie asked innocently, helping herself to a French fry of Abigail's.

Abigail threw her hands in the air. "Cause Rebecca didn't get it, and you didn't say anything, so I figured that you didn't get it anyways, and will you for god's sake stop stealing my French fries!" The redhead shouted, grabbing her French fries and stuffing them furiously into her mouth.

"So, are you two done? Cause I am." Rebecca said, taking Abigail outburst about fry thieves in stride.

"That's not fair! I devote my dinner time to teach idiots, and when I finally get to eat, said idiots are done eating already! Ugh!" Abigail gathered up her stuff, then stalked off to Mirage, but got sidetracked by Sunstreaker, whom she promptly got in an argument with.

Rebecca and Stephanie just smiled at each other about Abigail, and then dumped their trays in the trash before joining her. Outside that is, not with fighting with a giant robot.

_**

* * *

**_

_**See? I told you it sucked.**_

_**anyways, I'm leaving for camp today, so don't expect anything from me.**_

_**um, hoped you liked it, and I WON'T ask for reviews.**_

_**Chapter Four  
McDonald's. Yah.**_


	5. Thin plot

**Author's note: You know what's really not funny? When you have a chapter ready, but you forgot to post it for three weeks.**

**I mean, what is up with that? I usually finish a chapter, email it to Rebecca, get the "okay, it's really funny", then I post the next chapter pronto! What is wrong with me!?!**

**Well, at least I got this chapter out before the first one expired from fanfiction. *sigh***

**Disclaimer: even though Skids and Mudflap are having a "which version of you is the best" contest, Animated Prowl is studying my succulents, Ironhide is trying to use my dog for target practice (thank GOD Annie can move fast!), and all the different versions of Megatron are having a showdown, I still don't own Transformers. Though animated Megatron is currently in the lead with best wars Megatron...**

**

* * *

**Chapter Five  
A Chapter Which Doesn't Really Thicken the Plot at ALL

The night air hung over the city, light and giving peace to all, while quiet as the grave.

"Over-glorified dandelion!"

Well, it WOULD be quiet, except for the fact that Abigail had randomly decided to pick a fight with her arch-nemesis, Sunstreaker.

"Useless squishie!"

"At least I'm not vain, conceited, narcissist, and idiotic to boot!"

"Well, at least I didn't evolve out of the mud and dirt like you did!"

"Then I'm better off then you! How much did Primus pay the junkman for the metal needed to make you?"

"Fleshy. If I knew I wouldn't get in trouble with Optimus, I'd stomp on you."

"HEY!" Abigail, who was very engrossed in insulting Sunstreaker, didn't notice Rebecca or Stephanie coming out of McDonald's.

"Can you last two minutes in the presence of each other _without_ fighting?" Rebecca said exasperated with her arms crossed.

"Um..." Abigail looked at Sunstreaker. "Not really, I think it's my rather cruel way of showing affection for him."

"Is that supposed to flatter me? Because all I feel is disgusted."

Stephanie sighed then walked over to where the party seemed to be. "Let's just go. You and Sunstreaker can flirt on the way back." Abigail's jaw drooped, looking stricken, her eyes wide with her face stretched thin. In short, she looked like _the scream_, and was just as silent.

"EW!" She shrieked into the night. Okay, not as silent as _the scream_. "That's just gross, Stephanie. Like, really gross. Organic and transformer love in general is gross, but with Sunstreaker, it's just too... icky to comprehend."

Sunny was too shocked to say anything, but if he did say something, he would probably be colorfully swearing.

Rebecca looked between Abigail and Sunstreaker, and then made a decision for the group (and for her own safety). "Well, I'm outta here!"

"Me too!"

"Hey, don't leave me behind!" Abigail cried, flinging herself into Mirage's seat. Quickly, she rearranged herself before plopping her drink between her knees and gorging on French fries. But with no Ketchup; she had had enough of Ketchup for tonight.

It was a quiet, quick ride back to the ark. Abigail was eating; while Sunstreaker was just coming out of shock and was slowly starting to fume, with the rest of the troupe were just plain tired or contemplative.

When they got back to the base, each girl got out and the cars transformed. But just as they were just about to go into the ark, Sunstreaker stepped aside for a patrol heading out composed of a cheery Sideswipe, a nervous Red Alert, and Blurr.

"Oh hey, Sunny!" Sideswipe called. Abigail buried her mouth with her hand. Sunstreaker's ticked off and "bite me" face was hysterical. "How was your babysitting gig?"

"Absolutely wonderful," He deadpanned.

"Hey Sideswipe!" Rebecca said, cutting in on the brotherly love (if there was any in the first place). "I'm, like, your biggest fan!"

Stephanie face-palmed, thinking to herself, _"Please. He can feed his ego by _himself_, Rebecca._" Abigail glanced at her, and then looked over at the other to new toys. Then she got an idea...

Though she had never _seen_ the episode where Red Alert lost it and went totally crazy, she had read enough about it (thanks to fanfiction), and now her sick little mind was thinking up something slightly dangerous. She wandered over to Red Alert.

"Hey Red Alert, I was wondering: were you at the meeting?" The red and white mech looked a little surprised at her just randomly talking to him, but he answered anyways.

"No, I was at my station in the security monitor room, but I was able to watch the entire thing."

"Oh, so you saw our big entrance, didn't 'cha?"

Red Alert paused for a bit, wondering why she was talking, then warily said, "Yes."

"Wasn't it just a little disturbing? I mean, not us appearing out of no where, but the fact that something _did_ appear out of no where. Just think what it might've been if it wasn't Stephanie, Rebecca, and I."

Stephanie decided to join in on the mischief. She had been listening in and it had only taken her a second to figure out what Abigail was planning. "Yeah, who knows what it might have been. It could have been the aliens from _Independence day,_ or Darth Vader, or something much worse."

"Yeah, like Decepticons!" Abigail said brightly. She looked at Red Alert closely under her smile. He was _definitely_ more nervous now.

"Decepticons? How?" Red Alert's panic levels were on, well, red alert.

"Well, my theory is that the energy that transported us to here was _maybe_ modified Transwarp energy, or whatever makes space bridges work."

"So you're saying that maybe the Decepticons have something to do with it?" Stephanie asked. Abigail shook her head.

"What I'm saying is if the Decepticons get a hold of this untamed energy and harnesses its powers, they'd be able to go _anywhere_. Think of an army of Skywarps."

"Skywarps?!?" Red Alert was all too familiar with how sneaky Skywarp could be with his powers.

"Except instead of just Skywarp, it would be _any_ of the Decepticons teleporting. Starscream, Menosor, Megatron, the list's goes on." Stephanie said, nodding gravely, all the while watching Red Alert with unblinking eyes. She counted in her head. "_3... 2... 1..."_

"DECEPTICONS ARE INVADING!"

"_Blast-off."_

"THEY'RE COMING IN HORDES! THE END IS NIGH! RELENT, RELENT, RELENT! STARSCREAM AND MEGATRON, SNEAKING INTO OUT BASE, STEALING OUR INTELL, AND THEN VANISHING WITHOUT A TRACE! THEY'RE COMING! WATCH OUT! NO MORE PESKY RAVAGE, NOW IT'S PESKY DEVASTATOR! IT'S NOT JUST WAR, ITS **WAR**!" Red Alert was hysterical, both in the panicking and the funny way. What made it even more funny was the fact that instead of just standing still, he was running around in small circles like a chicken with its head cut off. Everyone just stared at him.

"Er, Inferno? Could you come down here?" Wheeljack said into his comm. "Red Alert is having an 'end is nigh' panic attack, and you're the best at calming his down."

"I'll be right down."

"Thanks."

"What-did-you-_do_-to-him?-He-was-fine-before-you-started-talking-to-him-which-makes-me-very-suspicious-if-you-ask-me-bu-you-haven't-cause-I-said-it-myself-instead-of-you-asking-me." A blue cybortronian asked with one hand on his hip and another pointing at Stephanie and Abigail.

"Us? _We_ didn't do anything." Abigail protested.

"However, _Abigail_ did do something to poor, defenseless Red Alert."

Abigail gasped her face full of mock shock. "Stephanie! You traitor! I thought we were in this together!"

Stephanie smiled. "Well, it won't matter anyway, cause the 'end is nigh', didn't you hear?"

Abigail looked at Red Alert, who was still running around in a tiny pointless circle. "THE END IS COMING! THE AUTOBOTS ARE DOOMED! WE MUST COUNTER-ATTACK IMMEDIATELY!"

"Well, I didn't before but I know now," Abigail said airily. She turned to Rebecca, who was talking with Sideswipe (who was kneeling down to do so), while Sunstreaker looked on, disgusted at his brother for seemingly enjoying a conversation with a human. "Oi, Rebecca! Come on! We're gonna leave without you!"

Rebecca looked up, then back to Sideswipe, to whom she said a hasty "goodbye," to before running over to Stephanie and Abigail.

"What's that?" Stephanie asked curiously, while nodding towards something small and white that Rebecca was clutching to her chest.

"It's Sideswipe's Autograph."

"He was carrying a pen and a piece of paper to just randomly sign his name and give it to people?"

"No! It's one of my leftover napkins from McDonald's and he used some sort of laser on it, not a pen."

"Wouldn't that burn the napkin?" Abigail asked skeptically as the trio started walking. Stephanie snorted.

"We're inside a world full of sentient robots from another planet, which was all spawned in the 80's. I wouldn't try to read too much into the science that goes on in here."

"Well, true," The redhead admitted. "But-" BAM! Abigail walked right into the back of Blurr's right leg. She looked up. "What are you doing there?" She demanded, as if it was Blurr's fault she had run into his leg. But before Blurr could answer, Rebecca spoke. Er, squealed.

"Blurr! I am one of your biggest fans! I quote you all the time!" Rebecca took a deep breath, and then spoke in a rapid-fire voice.

"Decepticons-at-the-gate-decepticons-in-the-air-Decepticons-inside-the-walls-Decepticons-Decepticons-Decepticons-if-we-beat-them-at-the-gate-they're-still-in-the-air-if-we-shoot-them-out-of-the-air-they're-still-at-the-gate-so-where-does-that-leave-us-no-where-that's-where." She beamed up a Blurr while panting slightly.

Stephanie nudged Rebecca's arm with her elbow. "You idiot, he hasn't said that yet," she whispered so that only the three of them could hear her.

"Yeah, the movie hasn't happened yet, remember?" Abigail joined in. She turned to Blurr and starting walking away, speaking loud enough for him to hear her. "Sorry about Rebecca, Blurr, I bet she confused you up good. But don't worry, if you keep what she said in mind, I have a feeling it will all make sense later. See ya!" She waved behind her, while Blurr just looked confused.

But he wasn't confused for long. "Now-wait-just-a-minute!-Where-do-you-think-you're-going-and-how-do-you-think-that-you-gave-me-a-reasonable-explanation-for-what-Rebecca-just-said?!"

"I have no idea where's she going, and I don't think she does either. Talk to you later!"

"Yeah, same here. Wait for me, you two!" Stephanie said while running towards Rebecca and Abigail. They turned and waited for her, and when she caught up, she said something that had been at he back of her mind all evening.

"Where are we going to sleep?"

* * *

**Yeah, it's short. Got a problem with that?**


	6. Dibs on the one with Smallpox!

**Author's note: I'm so happy! I got this chapter ready fast enough so that there's just a little less than a month before the previous chapter expires from fanfiction! YES! I am getting faster at updates! but I'm still really, really slow.**

**Disclaimer: Even though Steeljaw has taken it upon himself to teach my new cat to hunt, Ravage has taken it upon himself (or herself?) to teach my cat how to properly groom himself, and Sideswipe and Sunstreaker are having a multi-universe twins energon-chugging contest, I still don't own transformers.  
**

* * *

"This is where you're going to sleep." Mirage said, holding the door open much like you would hold an elevator for someone. Stephanie, Rebecca and Abigail stood in front of the door, diminutive to the gaping hole. Abigail raised an eyebrow as best she could (she wasn't very good at it).

"The great, big, gold table we popped up on?"

"Yes."

"Cool." The redhead leaned into the doorway, her hair hanging down over her shoulders. "Echo, echo, echo!"

Stephanie face-palmed about Abigail's behavior before taking out her cellphone to check the time; when she looked on the screen in front though, she made a quizzical face before speaking to Rebecca and Abigail. "Wow, four bars in the 1980's."

Rebecca looked over her shoulder, curious to see if she was joking or not. "Wow. That's funny." Abigail just rolled her eyes at the two of them.

"Wow, it's just the only most overused time-travel gag to have full-service on your phone in a time where cell-phones haven't existed yet." Rebecca and Stephanie just looked at her like she was crazy. Which she probably was, not that she was going to admit that she was.

"Oh-kay. Anyways, it's only seven o'clock so I'm going exploring. Anyone what to come with me?"

"Annoy the heck out of giant robots? Who wouldn't want to do that? I'll come!" Abigail said enthusiastically.

"Me too," Rebecca said, just as excited as Abigail. "Let's go!" She grabbed Abigail's upper arm and dragged her with them.

"Hey! I would have come quietly!"

"But you didn't come quickly enough!" Stephanie said brightly. Abigail huffed, and then started singing.

"They're going on a cool adventure and they don't know what's in store! Oh, they're going out the closet and they're heading out the door. Oh hi, Prowl!" Abigail said overly cheerfully as she looked up at the white tactician. Prowl looked up from the data-file he was examining, which was in all probability, a report.

"Oh, hello."

"What'cha doing?" Prowl looked at the data-file, probably _very_ confused on why three girls would have the slightest interest about the reports he had to wade through everyday. "Right now I'm looking into a report detailing the various colors used on the leader of the Decepticons, Mega-"

"-Tron. We know," The three of them said in unison.

"We didn't just know about the Autobots before we came here, Prowl. We knew about the Decepticons too. Soundwave, Shockwave, Starscream, all the other one's whose name's start with 'S'." Abigail explained, bobbing her head as she said each name.

"Is it very boring?" It was practically canon that all the reports that Prowl dealt with were considered boring, but Rebecca was just making sure. Who knows, she might discover something that no one else knew.

Prowl _smiled_. He actually _smiled_. "No, in fact it is extremely interesting. Jazz wrote it, and he has a tendency to ramble and make interesting remarks in the reports. In fact, it's large enough to be a small book to you, and it would probably be a bestseller, too. Now if you'll excuse, I need to continue my work." And with a nod, he left.

Rebecca watched, looking like she was trying to decide something. Abigail smiled like the devil and leaned over to whisper something to her. "I know you're _dying_ to ask him if he's with Jazz. I dare you to."

"Abigail!"

"What?" She asked, seemingly genuinely confused on why Rebecca was acting shocked.

"Never mind." Shaking her head, Rebecca walked down the hallway for a short distance that Prowl had went. "Wow, he disappeared fast." she marveled.

Stephanie was about to open her mouth to reply with a "Well, no duh!" before the ground began to shake. "Oh crap!" She said, trying to stay balanced as the quakes got worse. Looking around as she wobbled like a raggedy Ann doll, she watched Abigail give up trying to get to a doorway and was just sitting on the floor, legs in a V-shape, while Rebecca was still trying to get to a wall or an Autobot leg, whichever one came first.

"Great. Now an Earthquake's gonna bury Teletraan-1, and we're gonna be stuck inside it and die!" Stephanie Shouted, the only one still not desperately clinging to something, be it the floor or a wall.

But as suddenly as it had started, it stopped.

"Hello, bugs," A deep rumbling voice said from way up above. All three of the girls looked up, and then silently groan at the person the voice belonged to.

"Hello Grimlock," Rebecca said.

"Hello, insects. You made his head hurt, that's why."

"Why what?" Rebecca asked, confused more than ever.

Grimlock raised a great golden clawed hand and waved it in the direction that Prowl went off to. "Prowl. You all made his head hurt."

"Oh, his processor, you mean." Abigail said. Grimlock Shrugged.

"Maybe. Me don't know."

"Well, nice to see you Grimlock, but we got to go. Do something important. Right now." Stephanie said, pushing Rebecca and Abigail away from Grimlock. "So, see ya."

But Grimlock wasn't paying them any attention anymore, and had already moved on to bother someone else, no doubt to tease Ratchet by calling him "mommy" or something.

"Hey Ratchet!" Abigail grinned as she leaned against the door frame, arms crossed like she belonged there. Ratchet merely grunted, shuffling through a drawer in on of Teletraan's walls. Sunstreaker sat on a huge berth, twelve feet high, next to one that looked like it could comfortably hold Optimus's huge bulk on it and still have room to spare.

He looked extremely pissed off, and it wasn't hard to see why; his entire left forearm was burnt and scratched, and the metal paint was bubbled was as if it had been under an intense heat.

"What's up, Sunstreaker?" Rebecca said who was also leaning against the other side of the door frame. Sunstreaker just snarled at her and looked grumpy, cradling his "injured" arm.

Stephanie looked at Rebecca, and then turned to look at Abigail, both of whom were leaning against the door frame. Casually, she pushed Rebecca off and took her place.

"You and Tracks have a fight on who's prettier?" She asked cynically. Sunstreaker said nothing, but Ratchet spoke gruffly as he examined an object that looked like a weird love child of a car engine, a vibrating toothbrush and a bunch of wires.

"Yep, those two dolts had a fight on who was more handsome, believe it or not." He paused, and then spoke again. "Well, actually," He conceded, "it started out as who was a better fighter, then it progressed to who made the better home-brew of energon, and _then_ it morphed into a battle of beauty. Ain't that right, eh, Sunstreaker?" Slapping Sunstreaker roughly on his back, Ratchet carelessly flung the weird piece of machinery onto the floor.

"Need a smaller size," He said, going back to the wall.

"Um, shouldn't you treat you stuff with more care?" Abigail asked.

"Nope, our stuff is way stronger than you earth metals. Don't need to be as careful.""

"Oh."

Sunstreaker merely looked sullen.

Three annoyed robots, two strange encounters with energon, and one Red Alert meltdown...

"I'm in G1!" Rebecca crowed. She and Stephanie were walking down the halls, arms linked, while Abigail was pretending to be an air plane, making sound effects and narrating.

"Behold the power of the femme seeker! Sleek and powerful, the seeker has a beautiful alternate mode and bipedal mode that would make even Tracks and Thundercracker foam at the mouth. The Decepticon lays ravage to the land, and the Autobots, as she proves that she is no mere piece of boy toy!" As she was making a sharp turn to the left though, she looked up. She dropped her hands and smiled.

"Oh hi, Leia! How's Luke?"

Arcee looked at her confused. "Who's Leia?" She asked curiously.

But Abigail ignored Arcee's question and instead bopped herself on the head with her hand. "Oops, I mean Arcee. Wrong 80's movie. How's Springer?"

"Who's Leia?"

"I'm not classified to tell. Sorry, protocols and all." But after several more attempts on Arcee's part, with Abigail just shaking her head at each one, she finally left, still puzzling on who exactly Leia was and why she looked like her.

When Arcee was gone, Stephanie frowned at Abigail, who was grinning like an idiot. "You should be nicer to the canon characters around here, you know."

Abigail sulked for a moment, but not before suddenly gasping out loud. "I just realized something!"

Rebecca looked at her. She had only heard a few of Abigail's 'I-just-realized-something!' moments, but they were really random and funny. "What?"

"Shockwave and Soundwave's names both end with 'wave'!" Rebecca looked at her.

"You never realized that before?" Abigail animatedly waved about her head as she tried explaining.

"Well, I kinda, vaguely, knew, but I knew realized the potential about it. Because ya see, the both have the initials S.W and their both totally 'faceless'. HA! So they must brothers."

Stephanie facepalmed. "'Totally faceless'? Wow, bedtime for that one."

"But I'm not sleepy!"

Stephanie jabbed a thumb at herself. "Who's the 18 year old? And _who's_ the _14_ year old?" Abigail sighed and waved her hands in feeble defeat. "Okay, okay, you win. Bedtime for the insane one is most likely an incarnation of Random Blitzwing." Stephanie looked smug.

When the three girls got to the Great Conference Room, they found a rickety wooden ladder leaning against the chair, and another rickety wooden ladder connecting the chair to the table. Each girl climbed up and found a gray, itchy, scratchy, woolen blanket folded up with a lumpy pillow resting on top.

"Oh! Oh! Dibs on the one with smallpox!" Rebecca said as she lifted and unfolded one of the blankets. Stephanie lifted up one of the blankets too, but with a look of disgust.

"I'll trade you my smallpox covered one for the black plague one. But seriously, is this the best they could come up with?"

"We _did_ drop in uninvited, you know." Abigail reminded her as she curled up in a fetal position, blanket wrapped around her like a nest, with the lumpy pillow pushed into a ball. Then she sat up, as if a thought had struck her. "By the way, have any of you fallen in love with anyone you met?"

Both Rebecca and Stephanie looked at her. "Um... No? Why?" Rebecca asked cautiously, wondering if Abigail had finally gone off her rocker.

"Cause then we all would be Mary Sues, and I would rather die then be one. We'll just have to wait till the Decepticons attack."

"The Decepticons are going to attack?" Stephanie looked alarmed. "How do you know that?"

Abigail looked smug. "Because the Decepticons _always_ attack, and I have over half of fanfiction to prove it. Goodnight." And Abigail turned over, and proceeded not to talk to anyone.

Stephanie shook her head. "I swear, Red Alert's going to be rich selling copies of the security tapes that have us in them. Goodnight."

Rebecca turned over to sleep too, but she didn't. She really, honestly tried, but she couldn't. Finally, she breathed, "Abigail? Stephanie? Are you awake?" But when neither of them replied back except for their soft breathing, Rebecca threw off the blanket and climbed down the rickety ladder into the open doorway.

* * *

**well, that's all. just out of curiosity, what color do you think the review button is? some call it purple, I call it gray. Just curious.**


	7. In Which Rebecca Pulls the Only Pranks

Heeeeey, guys, look, it's an update. I'm sorry about that unofficial Hiatus, but I swear, it won't happen again. My vibe was was totally ruined during that time, and it sucked.

so here you go! a new chapter!

**Disclaimer:** it's fanfiction. fan, being someone not official, and fiction, a form of writing. so, someone not official writing, obviously means the writing, is not official. get the picture?

and now, without further blah blah blah, I present to you, blah, blah blah **_TITLE IN CAPITOL LETTERS AND ITALICS AND BOLD!_**

**_

* * *

_**

Rebecca walked the halls, alone, but not unhappy. After all, there was nothing to be unhappy about. she was in her favorite cartoon, with her best friends, _and_ she had her ipod in her back pocket, which was fully charged! She pulled it out and un-wrapped the ear-buds, and set an addicting, catchy music video that was perfect for the occasion on repeat: _Lucky Star: Decepticon theme_.

As the Japanese lyrics played, Rebecca walked on, pausing to look through doors (when they were open), to see if anything interesting was happening. In the first room, Perceptor was at a huge, transformers-sized chalkboard, and was writing out a long equation. popping an earbud off, Rebecca heard him muttering while doing so.

"And if this is like that, then that will have to be changed to an odd number, which throws this part completely off. _And_, of course, I have to figure just _what_ x means. Math is fascinating."

Rebecca made a face. _'"Yuck. Math.'_" she thought as she continued walking. The next door was actually a lot more interesting than Perceptor talking to himself and writing math equations. Curious, Rebecca paused the music and even pulled off her earphones. "Hey Trailbreaker. What, um, exactly are you doing?" Trailbreaker turned, waving at Rebecca.

"Hey girl! Rebecca, right?"

"Yeah, that's right." She walked more into the room. "What are you doing?"

"I'm on communications monitoring duty. I keep an ear on all official comm. lines and scan the airwaves. boring but vital stuff."

"No," Rebecca said. "I meant 'What are you doing to rewind and eject'?" for emphasis, she even pointed to the back corner of the room, where the two cassettes were running back and forth, shooting at the orange force-field currently around them. though their faces were blurry behind the force-field, they looked tired, and incredibly frustrated.

"Oh. That." Trailbreaker grinned as he looked at a screen and punched something in the many buttons on the counters. "They were annoying me."

Rebecca spluttered. _This_ certainly wasn't the stuff shown in the cartoons. "But... but... why? I mean, what were they doing?"

Trailbreaker shrugged, and his smile faded as his voice took an edge to it. "They subtly suggested that blaster was better at this, and that they should be doing something more important, like gaining decepticon intell. Even though, Eject would probably shout out 'K.O!' during a Decepticon brawl, and Rewind probably wouldn't remember anything." Out of the corner of her eye, Rebecca saw that the cassettes had given up on trying to burst through the energy field, and were shouting and making rude gestures at him. "It wasn't anything I couldn't handle, but I was having a bad day and said 'screw it', and locked them in a containment field." he turned to look at Rewind and Eject, who were still shouting.

"I also made the force-field Soundproof." he added helpfully.

"but won't Blaster be, ya know, mad?" Trailbreaker looked at Rebecca and grinned once again.

"That's the best part. Blaster came in earlier to check on me and the station and just laughed hysterically. Nice to know someone with a sense of humor."

Rebecca blinked, not sure how to respond to that. "Oh-kay. bye!" she stuffed the earphones back in her head as Trailbreaker cheerfully waved goodbye.

* * *

Funnily enough, just minutes after running into Trailbreaker, Rebecca ran into blaster. Well, not really, because in all honestly, it was more like Blaster ran into her.

She was just walking down the hall, bobbing her head to lucky star and looking around. She didn't notice him until he walked up and tapped her on the back.

"Yo, 'Becca, my friend from another dimension. Whatcha lis'ening to?"

"Gah! Blaster!" Rebecca must have jumped a foot in the air. "Don't sneak up on me like that! Geez! Now what was the question again?"

Blaster, smiling, repeated the question. Rebecca, however, frowned, thinking.

"How the heck did you hear me?"

A cheeky grin. "Suphar-hearing. Transformer's hearing is bettah tan yours."

"Oh, okay." Rebecca hoped that this was the last time she had to respond to a situation with 'oh, okay'. "Anyways, back to the question, it's um... well, you know how you're a cartoon we're we come from?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, some decided it would be funny if they put some Decepticons in the place of the show's main characters for the show song. So it's Decepticons singing and dancing. To a Jap-pop tune." Rebecca felt slightly lame describing Lucky Star that way, but you really had to see it to get it.

Blaster looked excited though, lame explanation or not. "Can I see it?"

"Sure!" Rebecca said, taking off her earbuds and giving the ipod to Blaster. "Sorry the screen's kinda tiny though."

"S'kay. We have betthar eyesight." roughly six seconds in, when Starscream cheekily winks and waves her (his? the lines of gender are blurred in this video) hand, Blaster cracked up, Doubled over, but still by some miracle, managed to keep watching.

After it was all over, and Blaster was wiping his Optic's, while holding up the ipod, he asked, "Can I borrow this?"

"What? Why?" Rebecca demanded, horrified. Her ipod _never_ left her. Blaster better have a good reason to ask it from her.

Blaster knelt down, and told her. He didn't go in to detail, as he had only come up with the plan, but he gave her the gist of it.

"All of them?"

"Every single one.

"Even the-"

"Even theirs. I won't be able to get into their files as fast, but trust me, it'll be there. So can I have it?" Rebecca grinned. Just _wait_ till Abigail and Stephanie found out. It was gonna be amazing.

"Sure," She said. "You can have it. But give it back, you know?"

Blaster stood up, and subspaced Rebecca's ipod. "Trust meh, you 'ave mah word. If I don't han it to ya first thing tomorrah, ya can get Ratchet to reformat meh to ah toaster."

"Deal." And with that, Rebecca and Blaster walked off, each in opposite ways.

* * *

However, Rebecca didn't encounter anyone for a couple of hours, so she finally decided to stop walking around and go back to bed.

Only problem was, she didn't remember where it was. She had wandered around, not bothering keeping track of where she was going, and all the halls in the _Ark_ all looked the same and she didn't know where she was, and all of a sudden her thought raced a billion times more faster, sending waves of panic washing over her as she fought to keep them down and from running to nowhere. All she had to do was find a bot,but that wouldn't work, they were all asleep and she was doomed to walk the halls forever and no one would find her and oh, thank God, an Autobot!

"Sideswipe! Hey, Sideswipe!" She shouted, running towards him, her voice echoing and distorted her voice by the long halls so much that even she wouldn't have recognized it. Sideswipe froze, with one foot in the air. Putting on the ground, he started to speak, fast, like a salesmen.

"Now, Prowl, I now what you're thinking, 'what am I doing with all this paint tubes in my hands'? and I know you think I'm pulling a prank, but really, it's a truly funny and prank-free story."

"No, it's me, Rebecca! I don't care if you're pulling a prank!" She had caught up to him by now and was standing behind him.

"Oh, it's you! Why didn't you say so?" Sideswipe said, spinning around, and indeed, holding several tubes of paint. "What are you doing up?"

"Not being asleep," she said. "Listen, I got lost. Do you know the way back to that conference hall room? Stephanie, Abigail and I were sleeping there."

"Sure, I'll take you there," Sideswipe said, though a little distracted, as he looked down a hallway. "It's on my way to the rec. room. Come on, let's go, I don't want to get caught."

"Thanks," Rebecca said, falling in step as well as she could with a giant robot. "Why are you going there?" Sideswipe stopped and turned to look at her. He stared at her for a uncomfortable amount of time, studying her.

Guarded, he asked, "You're not gonna tell, right?"

"Promise."

"I don't know if you heard about it, but Tracks and Sunstreaker had a pretty stupid fight earlier today. They were-"

"Arguing about who was a better fighter, who had the better home brew, and who was prettier." Rebecca interrupted. "We all found out when we saw Ratchet giving him repairs." Sideswipe snickered.

"You should have seen his face when Tracks did that. Tracks may sound like he's an idiot, but that move was _awesome_. Anyway, Sunstreaker had his macho feelings hurt, so he challenged Tracks to a drinking contest, and now they're both passed out in the rec. room."

Rebecca wasn't dumb (or blind, for that matter). "You're going to paint them."

He grinned and nodded. "Yep! Wanna help?" He asked as he started walking again.

"Do I ever! It's every fangirl's dream to pull a prank on the twins."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah. You're reputation as a prankster precedes you."

"'Oh, stop it, you're making me blush,' as you humans say." After a few minutes of walking, Sideswipe suddenly stopped at on open door, where a soft, yellow glow seeped out into the hall. Sideswipe poked his head in. "They're still asleep, and it looks like no one had the same idea as me. let's do this thing!"

so they set to work. Sideswipe had brought paint brushes, but all of them were able to fit in his subspace, which is why, he explained to Rebecca, she didn't see them. Unfortunately, the shortest one was only about 6 feet tall.

"Um..." Rebecca said, looking at it. "I can make it work. I think." Thankfully, the paintbrush Sideswipe had given was only about the width of a thick pole.

"I've got black, lime green, pink, and purple. Which one do you what?"

"Pink!" Sideswipe unscrewed the cap of the tube, and put it down next to Rebecca. Putting the paintbrush down, she lifted it back up about a foot, and shoved the end into the paint. when she pulled it out, the end was covered by a thick, energon-bright pink goo.

After some difficulty, Rebecca finally hugged the paintbrush to her body, and drew a smiley face. She would have like to do more, but that was about all she could manage.

Sideswipe looked down. "Done already?"

"Well, it's about the best I can do." She said, a little defensively.

"All right, just go down the hall to your left, then take another left. The hall is the first door on the right."

"Oh," Rebecca thought that finding the hall again would be harder. "Okay. Bye Sideswipe!"

following Sideswipe instructions, Rebecca found the door, still open. Peering inside, she saw the rickety ladder she had climbed down hours ago. She climbed up, finally tired after the long night. "Abigail? Stephanie? you awake?" No one answered her. So Rebecca wrapped herself in her blanket, and went to sleep.

* * *

Reviews are love, but are not required, and I adore faves!


	8. These Corridors Are Endless

**Long time no read, huh? *shot for bad pun* Hey! Anyways, her's the newest chapters. Hopefully you remember what happened last chapter! [unless you are a new reader, and were thus able to read these two chapters consecutively and have no idea that I have uploaded anything in, like, six months.]**

**Disclaimer: Even if Prime!Arcee is playing chess with Animated!Prowl on the dining table, Miko and Sari are trading "war" stories on the couch, and Animated!Soundwave and Prime!Soundwave are just... _staring_ at each other, I still don't own Transformers. And the Soundwave's are starting to creep me out. Just staring and staring...  
**

* * *

When Rebecca woke up, she discovered the orange tinted lights of the _Ark_were already on, indicating that someone thought was daylight outside, and that Stephanie and Abigail were still here, though fast asleep. Yawning and still half-dreaming, Rebecca raised herself on one arm and out on her glasses, then reached in her back pocket for her ipod, only to feel the fabric of her jeans. Panicked, she bolted up, till she remembered everything from last night.

"Right, right, Blaster, prank. Gotcha." She leaned forward, her elbows on her knees, and looked at Stephanie and Abigail. Slowly, a devious smile crept on Rebecca's face. Pushing her glasses up, she reached behind her and grabbed her pillow. She raised it above her head and, with a TH-WHACK! Slammed it onto Abigail's head.

She groaned, then, lifted her head the barest minimum away from her pillow, shouted, "MOLLY! GO AWAY! I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!" She then promptly dropped her head back to pillow.

Rebecca, ignoring her, then moved on to her next victim, Stephanie. Her glasses were too close to her pillow for Rebecca's liking, so she moved them before she hit her. Hard.

"Uugh. Go away."

"No! Time to get up! We're living the fangirl dream! we could be pulling pranks, cruising around in Autobot alternate modes, or picking up guys that will no doubt end up being decepticon holo-emitters! We can do anything, and you're... you're sleeping?" Rebecca pulled her cell phone from out of her pocket and looked at it. "Come on, it's ten already!"

Abigail turned to Rebecca with bleary eyes and croaked out, "Rebecca, when did _you_get up, and where the heck did you find coffee?"

"A minute ago! And no coffee! Just enthusiasm!" The whole time this was happening, Stephanie's hand was slowly creeping out from under her blanket to her glasses. Finally finding them, she put them on, and propped herself up.

"Ugh, gravity! It affects my head! Guh." she braced her elbows on her knees, massaging her head with her hands.

Rebecca looked at Stephanie approvingly. "That's two out of three, Abigail. you have to get up now."

"Ugh, _fine_. I'll get up," She moaned as she slowly lifted her disease-riddled blanket off her. Rebecca fist-pumped with a loud "YES!", and threw off Abigail's blanket and dragging her up. Stephanie stood up, and together, all three of them stood before the ladder propped up against the giant, Autobot-sized table.

"Oh nooo!" Abigail said. "I never use stairs before coffee. Too dangerous. Oh well, back to bed!" She turned to leave.

"Hold on _just_ one minute!" Stephanie said, grabbing her arm. "_I'm_starving. So let's go."

"But we just ate! Yesterday!" She protested weakly as she worked her way down the ladder.

"Ha ha, your comedic genius is unparalleled." Stephanie retorted back, climbing down as Abigail reached the floor.

"Wait for me!" Rebecca cried as she practically slid down the ladder. Puffing and huffing slightly, she asked "Where to?"

Abigail and Stephanie replied together at once. "Breakfast."

"And coffee, too." Abigail said after a moments reflection.

Stephanie nodded, but then frowned. "But Optimus made it sound like there wasn't any food around here."

"But he also told us that someone was gonna try and and get Spike and Sparkplug." Rebecca said.

"So we should find them, or find someone who knows where they are." Abigail concluded.

"So let's go!" Rebecca shouted, darting ahead of them out the door. Stephanie and Abigail, though equally enthusiastic, merely walked. they had walked for a few minutes before Abigail started to speak.

"So, where do you think we should go first?" No one answered, though, as abruptly, every speaker in the ark went off, blaring as loud as it could with a song that was very familiar with the three girls.

"Aimai san cm sore punitte koto kai? Chou! Na kyuubunka seifuku na furitte koto nai? Boon! Ganbacchau? Yacchacchau? Son tokkya catch and release yo I say! I say! Who! No tanima ni isay! Whoo! DARLING! DARLING! PLEASE!" the music went down one of two decibels as the brief instrumental section started, but one of two decibels are never noticed by human ears.

"LUCKY STAR? WHERE THE HECK DID THEY GET LUCKY STAR?" Abigail shouted, trying to be heard over the din of the music, hands clamped over her ears. Desperately, she tried sticking her fingers in, hoping that would be more effective.

"I DON'T KNOW! IT HASN'T EVEN BEEN MADE YET!" Stephanie shouted back, using two fingers to jam against her outer ears.

"Nan kataru nanka deru. Aishiteru ikko ga chigatterun-run!" The music screamed as Rebecca looked slightly guilty. Stephanie, seeing her face, put two and two together.

"YOU? YOU GAVE THEM LUCKY STAR?"

"UM... YEAH!"

"THAT'S COOL AND ALL, BUT-" Abigail yelled, her face scrunched up from the effort of trying to be heard over the racket. "REBECCA, I HAVE TO ASK... DID YOU GIVE THEM THE REGULAR VERSION, OR THE TRANSFORMERS ONE?"

"Nayaminbo koutetsubo oishinbo, iikagen ni shinasai!"

"UM, I GAVE THEM THE TRANSFORMERS ONE!"

"WHAT?" Stephanie shouted.

"I'M PRETTY SURE THAT WILL CAUSE A TIME AND SPACE CONTINUUM RIP, BUT I'M NOT SURE HOW!" Abigail shouted, her eyes starting to cross.

"Tondetta aitsu mo moteru ka na, datte iwayuru futsuu no onna no ko, odoroita atashi dake, tonkatsu harigane, okawari, DA DA DA DA DA!" Thankfully, before everyone's eardrums split from the sound waves, another musical interlude, even quieter than the first one, took over. Stephanie grabbed Rebecca's hand.

"Didn't you rip the entire video from a pirate site or something?"

"Yeah, the whole thing. Really good quality too-" But Stephanie had also grabbed Abigail's hand, and was dragging them both away towards a open doorway that conveniently was right next to them.

"That was convenient," Abigail muttered under her breath.

All three girls looked on in shock at the scene in front of them. Across the room was what looked a control hub, with several square keyboards, with square buttons that light up next to them, flashing gently on and off. Above that, were various screens of different sizes, the smallest as big as Stephanie, the biggest as large as a minibot. All the monitors branched out from a central column, with dark orange wires peeping out between the displays.

All of them were streaming the lucky star Decepticon theme song, and that wasn't the worst of it. Grouped around the control hub were three Autobots, all of them staring, shocked and dumbfounded at the screen. Skids frowned, barely seconds before his jaw dropped when Cyclonus moodily walked on screen, with the lyrics proudly shouting "Bon bon! Ouendan, let's get cherry pie! Ran ran! Angeikai, you've got a sensation! HIGH!"

"Who's he? Or, um, she? I think? I'm so confused..." A blue mech with pipes on his arms and on his shoulders said.

"That would make two of us, my dear Pipes," Hoist said, patting him on the shoulder. Stephanie turned to Rebecca, and bellowed at her (though not as loud as she had to before).

"They all look like Prowl when his brain breaks! What did you do?"

"I showed Blaster the video last night, cause I wasn't tired and wanted to walk around, and then he asked if he could borrow it! I swear, I didn't know he was gonna do with it!"

"Well, we figured out what he did with it!" Abigail yelled. She looked back at the screens and the dazed Autobots. "It's weird, but I feel kinda mortified that this happened!" _("Sonzaikai tenten shouwakusei! Butsukatte tokemashita bouzen! Ooi ni utatte, sing and dance!" _The music sang cheerfully in the background).

"Why?" Rebecca asked.

"Well, when they're just characters, it's okay to doll them up, do stupid things to them, but here, the Decepticons are a lot more dangerous. They're _real_."

"Well, the video's in the home stretch, it should be over soon!" Stephanie yelled. So they simply waited. However, as the song ended, it simply started. Again. Quieter than it was before, so the three girls did still have to shout, just not nearly as loud. Abigail let out a wail as she clamped her hands over her ears.

"Didn't you tell blaster that we have lower hearing or something? Anything?"

Rebecca shook her head. "I figured he knew! I honestly thought it wasn't it an issue!" It was right about then that Stephanie noticed something. The ground was shaking, but that wasn't the right word, it was more like vibrating than anything. But it stopped and started, then stopped again, before springing up afresh. She frowned, trying to understand. It couldn't have come from Lucky star, because that song didn't have a bass to save your life. So, where?

"What's up? You look confused," Rebecca said.

"Don't you feel that?" Stephanie asked.

"Feel what?"

Abigail spoke up. "No, I feel it too. Like a lot of people stomping around."

"Oh, now I feel it!" Glee was replaced with, surprisingly, fear. "Oh no! Sideswipe didn't tell them did he?" Abigail gave her a strange look.

"Sideswipe didn't tell who what?" Before Rebecca could answer, the source of the rumbling turned the corner at the end of the hall and came charging up past the three girls. It was Blaster, who was running as fast as he could, laughing hysterically as he used his hands to rebound on the corridor walls. He nearly fell after that, only to clamber up again, smiling.

Stephanie pointed behind Blaster. "Look!" Skidding around the corner, right behind Blaster was Autobot command. Optimus Prime was leading the charge, his long laser rifle clutched in one hand with his other being used for balance. Right behind him was Prowl, a grim look on his face, Jazz, who was smiling as much as Blaster, and Red Alert, whose horns were crackling with blue volts. All of them had their pistols out.

"BLASTER! AS YOUR SUPERIOR, I ORDER TO TO STOP!" Optimus Prime shouted.

Blaster was giggling like mad. "Make me!"

"I don't want to hurt you Blaster, but you leave me no choice. Mirage, Wheeljack! corner him now!" Blaster turned the corner, only to backpedal as fast as he could, as Wheeljack ran out, while Mirage materialized on the other side.

"Aw, man, that ain't fair!" He whined. He held his hands up as Red Alert and the rest of the Autobots ran up.

"The entire network! you hijacked the entire network! Do you know how susceptible we are to attack now, thanks to you? We are _very_susceptible right now! The Decepticons could waltz in here, and we couldn't do anything about it!"

Optimus put a servo on Red Alert's shoulder. "Easy, Red. Blaster will come quietly, I'm sure of it. Won't you, Blaster?" He asked blaster with a pointed glare.

"Ah _course_Prime! But worry Red, This is happening at the Decepticon base too!"

"Whatever," Mirage said, "Can you just turn this off now?" Blaster grinned and out of the blue, the music stopped playing, the silence ringing in their ears (and audio-receptors).

Abigail was grinning almost as much as Blaster. "Okay, I take it all back. Blaster's awesome!" She darted right up the the Autobots.

"Now, Blaster, just transform into your alt. mode and come quietly," Optimus Prime commanded gravely.

"Al'right, al'right. Im'ma transforming." Blaster transformed into his stereo form, oddly silent. As Wheeljack and Mirage closed in and started reaching for him, he transformed, grabbing Mirage's shoulder and leaping over him, laughing as he did.

"Catch me if you can!" He shouted as he ran down. "You'll never take me alive! I'll never tell!"

Stephanie snorted. "Now he's just hamming it up."

Rebecca laughed. "Yeah."

Abigail looked at Rebecca. "Now what were you saying about Sideswipe giving away information?"

"What? I don't know what you're talking about." Suddenly, a girlish scream rang out, reverberating throughout the ark's metal interior.

"Woah, what was that?"

"That sounded like Carly! I think!" Stephanie shouted. "Come on!" They all ran down the hallway and had went quite a ways when another shriek, as loud as the first, pierced through the air. Rebecca slowed down.

"If the first one was Carly, who was that?" She asked. Cosmos run up past them, and then right.

"Come on! Someone painted Tracks and Sunstreaker last night!"

"Well, that explains the girlish screams." As they followed Cosmos around the corner, they saw a crowd was already forming around a door. Dodging feet, Rebecca, followed by Stephanie and Abigail, got into the room. There, was a shocking sight. Sideswipe had obviously stayed a long time after Rebecca, working hard on humiliating his brother. Sunstreaker was standing, waving his arms and yelling at Tracks, who was shouting and waving back.

Sunstreaker's shoulders were black and his arms were lime green, though his golden color could be seen between the sloppy strokes of the paint. His torso was painted over with doodles of flowers, smiley faces, the sort of things you would find on any bored person's notepad. His legs were painted with pink and purple vertical stripes, making him look like a crazed ringmaster clown. Rebecca could see her smiley face on his foot.

Rebecca looked at Tracks and couldn't decide if he was better or worse off. He had less paint on him, but there was a black handlebar mustache on his upper lip, and a arrow pointing up with the words "I MUSTACHE YOU A QUESTION" written underneath. On his wings was written "FOR RENT: INQUIRE WITHIN". On his legs, the purple, pink, lime green and black were painted on to look like raver cameo pants.

"If you hadn't accused me of being a dumb brute, I wouldn't have challenged you to a drinking match, and this wouldn't have happened to me!"

Tracks laughed. "That's the most absurd line of reasoning I've ever heard, and I've bargained with Decepticons! If anything, this is your fault, cause you can't handle the truth about yourself, which is that you suck!"

"Okay! That's enough." Pushing his way through, Smokescreen walked up to the two warriors. "Obviously, neither one of you painted the other, cause you were... both... drunk..." Smokscreen faltered, as Tracks and Sunstreaker glared at him. He was silent, before bursting out laughing.

"I'm sorry, it's just... too... funny!" He said between gasps. "Um, go report to Ratchet. He always has paint stripper in the sick bay." Tracks and Sunstreaker turned and left, sullen and heads bowed in embarrassment.

"Go on folks, nothing to see here." Smokscreen said, waving everyone away. The crowd went, grumbling as they did.

Abigail was giggling as they left, and Stephanie was grinning. "Did you see the smiley face on Sunstreaker's foot?"

"Yes!" Abigail exclaimed. "Oh gosh, that was just icing on the cake!" She turned to Rebecca. "Was that what you were talking about? Sideswipe telling 'bots you helped with the prank?"

Rebecca feigned confusion shaking her head. "I don't know _what_you're talking about." Her broad smile gave her away though, and, as if a switch had been flipped, they all started laughing hysterically.

"All right," Abigail said after the moment had passed. "I'm still starving."

"Um, well, I am too, but," Stephanie said, looking around, "I also have absolutely no idea where we are."

"Oh, there you are Rebecca! I was lookin' for you!" It was Blaster, sashaying towards them.

"Oh, hi Blaster! Do you have my Ipod?"

Blaster held the Ipod up by two fingers, wiggling the Ipod.. "Right here! Not a added scratch to it's surface!" He knelt down and handed the device back to Rebecca. She looked it over, then turned it upside down, then switched it on. Satisfied, she turned it off and stuck it in her pocket, earbuds and all.

"Thanks, just not so loud next time, all right?"

Blaster saluted. "Yes ma'am!" He turned to leave.

"Wait! Do you know if Spike and Sparkplug are here yet?"

"Yep. In front. Go left, then right, then two more lefts, and another right. Should be right in front of you!"

"Thanks!" Rebecca shouted, waving. Blaster waved back, then continued on his way.

"There he is! Get him!" Mirage shouted.

"Oh no you don't!" Blaster said, bolting down the hallway, with Mirage hot on his trail.

"He's in section A! Corridor 10! Headed you way, Hound!"

"Ah, I'm sure he'll be fine. let's go," Rebecca said, starting to walk. Stephanie and Abigail set off along with her.

Thankfully, the entrance was only a short distance away, and soon the three girls were out in the sunlight again.

Outside, the view was breathtaking. _The Ark_rested on a small plateau, hidden away form the rest of the world, with a steep cliff on the right and another cliff falling away on the left barely a hundred feet away. Up above, the clear azure sky went on and on until it touched the dark blue of the ocean at the horizon.

And there, parked with its trunk open, next to a unkempt brown jeep, was Bumblebee. Spike and Sparkplug were unloading camping supplies, which were packaged up in canvas bags and plastic boxes.

"Hey Spike!" Stephanie called out as they walked over.

Spike looked up and then waved back. "Hey! You're the girls that, uh..."

"Appeared out of nowhere, yeah, that's us," Abigail finished helpfully. "It's probably not the weirdest thing that's ever happened to you."

"No, but the fact I'm a cartoon character in your world probably is."

"Yeah, that pretty much takes the cake, I'd imagine," Rebecca said.

"Hey, did you have anything to eat yet? The Autobots don't us-"

"No! We haven't had food! Do you have some?" Interrupted Abigail.

"Oh yeah, we always overpack, even we try not to. Dad, is the food still in the car?"

Sparkplug grunted as he heaved a dark green box with a lid out of the trunk. "It's this one."

"Oh, thank you so much!" Abigail said joyfully as she wretched the box away from Sparkplug, only to have it fall on the ground.

"Wow, when you overpack, you overpack. What did you eat, bricks?"

"Naw, that's too heavy for our tastes. We usually mix Plaster of Paris and eat it there."' Sparkplug teased, smiling.

"Uh-huh," was all Abigail had to say to that. Inside the box was a loaf of sliced bread, a jar of peanut butter, along a jar of grape jelly with a box of utensils, There were a few granola bars scattered among the haphazardly stuffed in napkins. Abigail tore open a granola bar as Rebecca turned to Sparkplug.

"So, how long have you known the Autobots now?"

"About three year now, I think."

"Three years, two months, and eight days to be exact," said a cheerful voice, emitted from the car itself.

Spike laughed. "That's bumblebee for ya. Friendly and exact," he said as lugged another box from the trunk.

Sparkplug tossed a sleeping bag out. "So, we're a... cartoon where you're from?"

Stephanie laughed. "We've gotten that so many times today."

"Get used to it," Sparkplug said. "I gotta feeling that you'll be hearing it a lot." Suddenly, there was a loud CRACK, followed by a strangled yell.

"Sorry," chocked out Abigail, her eyes watering. "Bit down on a whole peanut. Sandwiches, anyone?" She held up two sandwiches, a third one on her lap.

"Thanks," Rebecca and Stephanie said, reaching for the food. All three of them were munching on the sandwiches when Sparkplug hauled out the last bag and slammed the lid down.

"Ow!" Bumblebee shouted.

"Aw, quit you're moaning. that's the last of it." With a familiar sound, Bumblebee transformed, changing from a small car to a short robot.

"So, Stephanie, Rebecca, and Abigail, we finally meet face to face."

"For the last time!" Stephanie quipped back. "Hey bumblebee. What's up?"

"The atmosphere."

"See? Friendly and exact." Spike said.

"So, why did you stop here?" Asked Rebecca. "I mean, why didn't bumblebee just pick you up where you live?"

"That's because we live next to the city, which is north, and the ark is south of that, and the camp we went to is even further south. So we just figured we'd meet here and head down south of the ark," Sparkplug said. He patted the back of the jeep next to him affectionately. "Plus, we have to use the old non-sentient girl once in a while. Come on Spike, let's load her up."

"Aw, do we have to leave so soon?"

"I said pack, not leave."

"Oh. Well, okay," was all Spike said as he pitched up a box into the jeep.

"Thanks for the sandwich," Stephanie said before stuffing the last bite in her mouth.

"No problem," replied Abigail, putting away the bread. "Hey, do you think-"

She was interrupted by a loud, deep robotic voice, saying only one phrase, over and over again.

"Red alert, red alert, Decepticons en route. Red alert, red alert, Decepticons en route. Red alert, red alert-"

"That's teletraan-1! Spike, get the girls inside!" Sparkplug shouted.

"I'm not a girl, I'm eighteen! Just short!" Stephanie said, exasperated.

"Come on!" Spike shouted, pushing them towards the ark. Just as they went in, Red Alert ran out, muttering under his breath.

"Not human, but literal Decepticon bugs-"

"Ignore him," Spike ordered. "You guys should go deeper inside. The Decepticons rarely get that deep." He turned and ran back out to his dad.

"Oh, dang it! I forgot to put the peanut butter away," Abigail said crossly.

* * *

**Till next time! which hopefully, _won't_ next year.**


	9. It's Starscream! And Other Decepticons

Man, I'm really bad at this "consistently updating a story and sticking with it" idea, aren't I?

But I think of this like going to a park and hanging out. You've wandered over to different parks by then, and you had a lot of fun in all of them, but now it's time to head back to the park you came from and race yourself to the car.

Or I'm just being mushy and sentimental.

So,

_**WITHOUT FURTHER ADIEU (OR ADO?) I PRESENT TO YOU, FANGIRLS FROM ANOTHER WORLD!  
**_

* * *

"Red alert, red alert, Decepticons en route. Red alert, Red Alert, Decepticons en route."

Teletraan 1's deep bass rang in the Ark, still being heard despite the dozens of Autobots charging to the entrance. And heading away from it all, were three human girls.

"I'm a adult! I should be allowed to help out! Or even at least watch!" Stephanie fumed, walking away from the entrance with her arms crossed.

"Well, it _is_ dangerous," Rebecca said, trying to calm Stephanie down. "An actual battle. The Autobots even got hurt in the cartoon battles you know."

"For, like, a day," Abigail said. "I think the most serious injury off the top of my head is Prowl's battle computer freezing, and even that wasn't so bad, because Chip just hot-wired his body for remote control."

"There was more serious stuff, I think. Like Ironhide being really hurt by a surprise attack or something in that one episode."

"It's just that we're here for a lifetime opportunity, and we have to hide!" Stephanie exclaimed.

"Well..." Abigail trailed off, an idea forming her mind.

"Well what?" Rebecca asked.

"It's just, Spike said 'go in deeper', but he never said how deeper. If we go back near the front of the ark, but definitely further back from where we were, technically, we're following Spike advice."

Stephanie gaped at her, then broke into a huge smile. "Abigail, you're a genius!"

"I try," she said modestly. "You do understand we're recklessly endangering our own lives just to do this, right?"

"Well, I'm pretty sure we won't be killed," Stephanie said vaguely. "But come on! it's a once in a lifetime opportunity!"

"Can't argue with that logic, it's Transformers," Abigail said. "Let's go!"

"We are all going to die and it will be your fault," Rebecca warned Abigail as they walked back to the front of the ark.

Abigail slung a arm over Rebecca's shoulder, smiling. "Rebecca, relax. We're like, weekly guest stars. The worst that could happen to us is we get kidnapped for a while."

As they walked, Autobots of every shape and flavor ran to the entrance, guns out. The last one, Skids, was taking position when Rebecca, Stephanie and Abigail got to the entrance. The Autobots were arranged in a half circle, one side next to the cliff drop-off, the other next to the bluff on the right. There were three rows of Autobots, the tallest in the back, with the minibots in the front, all waiting for the Decepticons.

"I don't like this," Prowl said near the back. "We're too crowded together."

The silence was chilling. Even the birds didn't sing this close to a battle. There was nothing, but then, a high pitched whine started quietly, but quickly got louder till it was the screech and roar of a jet engine.

"It's Starscream!" Ironhide shouted, his rifle pointing to the air.

With a thundering boom, The head trine passed quickly overhead, their colors that identified them a blur as the unleashed a volley of shots at the Autobots. The ranks scattered, The Autobots dodging the shots and wishing for cover.

"I hate these kind of battles!" Sideswipe shouted. "Why can't they just attack an energy plant or something?"

"Oh, shut up, Sideswipe," Sunstreaker growled.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, the Stunticons came flying out over the Autobots, before dropping like a load of bricks the last hundred feet.

Stepping out of his crater, Wildrider grinned. "Who wants to go first?" With a howl, Sunstreaker charged. He was just about to strike when the other Stunticons charged into the ranks, with Motormaster seeking out Optimus Prime and the others just lunging for the closest victim.

"Hey buddy, why don't you pick on somebody your own model!" Mirage yelled as he shimmered into view before lunging and putting Drag Strip in a choke-hold.

""Either way, I'll still win!" Drag Strip growled out between gasps. Prowl, having fled from the main fight, was nestled between two boulders and was giving orders. "Someone take care of Dead End and Breakdown before either one can get into their alt. modes! Or worse, Menasor!"

Amidst the confusion, three Autobots raced into the thick of the fight, cornering the remaining Stunticons against a wall.

"We'll give the one chance to surrender peacefully!" Bumblebee said.

"Yeah! So what's it gonna be?" asked Inferno as Smokescreen readied his gun.

Dead End asked, "Why bother? We're all going to die anyways, so it doesn't matter. But you can die first!" In one graceful arch, Wildrider brought his gun out of subspace and aimed it towards Smokescreen as he moved behind Breakdown, shielding his back. Breakdown had also taken his gun out, but was not nearly so forward. He merely held it, with the barrel pointing in a vague upwardly direction. A second later, he remembered that he was in a battle and not running from his brothers, so he shakily leveled the gun on Inferno, switching back and forth between bumblebee.

For a moment, no one moved, then Dead End shot at Smokescreen. Terrified, Breakdown bolted and shot randomly behind him, the airwaves from his concussive cannon breaking everything they hit into dust and dirt.

"Good! Keep them split up!" Prowl shouted into his comm. link as he loaded his gun with his favorite ammo: acid pellets.

"Jazz, up above! More incoming, and it's the Constructicons!" Outback shouted, running towards some huge boulders near the cliff, the only shelter the Autobots had if they wanted to keep attacking aerial targets.

"They're coming in like the Stunticons! rush them and then separate them!" Prowl barked, his rifle fully loaded and then aimed upwards.

Bonecrusher slammed into the ground, crouching with one fist on the ground as the dust and debris flew in the air. Mixmaster and Scavenger dropped down after him, all of them facing out in a triangle of broken stone and ground, the weapons clutched in their hands.

"Anyone and everyone is up for grabs, including personal vendettas," Bonecrusher commanded, blasting (and thankfully, missing) an Autobot.

"Even Hauler?" Mixmaster asked.

"Especially Hauler. And don't screw up, Scavenger."

"Shut up, Bonecrusher!"

"Get them! Now, now, now!" Ironhide yelled as he charged, along with several other Autobots.

"Wait, where are the rest of them?" Sideswipe asked, he and his brother no longer distracted with Wildrider.

"Right above you!" taunted Longhaul as he came crashing down on him, with Scapper and Hook also joining the fray. And during all this, Stephanie, Rebecca and Abigail had been slowly inching their way closer and closer to the actual Ark entrance.

"Woah," Stephanie breathed.

"Yeah. It's like a shark feeding frenzy. A giant free-for-all." Rebecca said, equally impressed.

"What you guys said," Abigail added. She scanned the area around her, eyes darting back and forth. "I wish we could help, but if I tried I would just get stepped on."

"By Autobots or Decepticons."

"Hey, look! More incoming!" Stephanie shouted, pointing at the sky.

"Those aren't Combaticons," Rebecca said.

"Yeah! Soundwave is one of them!" Abigail shrieked in a shrill voice. "I don't know whether to be terrified or excited right now."

"And the other three are the command trine," Stephanie said. "I think it's safe to say that we are all gonna die now."

"Hey!"

"Oh, don't be like that Stephanie," Rebecca said.

"Hey!"

"What, Abigail?!"

"Soundwave is heading this way! What do we do?"

"WHAT?!" Stephanie's and Rebecca head flipped back and forth, looking for Soundwave. They spotted him as he was snaking his way past numerous fist fights and dodging hits, and was definitely heading towards the _Ark_.

"We have to sneak around the rocks. We can't go back in," Stephanie said.

"It's _safe_ there though! I like being alive!" Rebecca shouted.

"Yeah, but it's a long, straight corridor. We would never move fast enough to get enough halls between us and Soundwave. We gotta go! _Now!_"

With a worried groan, Rebecca followed with Abigail trailing behind. Most of the Autobots were out in the open, fighting the Decepticons in close range, with only a few sniping from behind cover. Thankfully, there was enough room for a sniper to crouch and for the trio to walk.

"I don't think Prowl knows about Soundwave," Abigail said anxiously.

"Why?" Stephanie asked, calmer now that they weren't in as much danger, the laser fire going over their heads.

Cause all the other times he shouted out orders, but he didn't say anything for Soundwave and the trine."

"Well, he's right there, see?" Rebecca said, pointing. Indeed, Prowl was still where he had first ducked for cover, and though it was well protected from most of the fight, plenty of laser blasts and shots were ringing through the area behind him. there was about forty feet between him and the cliff edge, and right amidst the firefight, was Wildrider, sneaking up behind him.

"Oh crap! We gotta help!" Because they were right next to the cliff face, it still sloped a bit before leveling out, so as they ran shouting at Prowl, they half ran, half slid to him.

"Prowl, hey, Prowl!"

"Prowl! Look at me when I'm talking to you!"

"You would think, with all the laser blast and plasma beams and plain ol' gunfure, he'd be able to hear," Stephanie deadpanned, slipping and sliding down the slope. Abigail and Rebecca merely ignored her and continued shouting, waving their arms for balance and notice.

"This isn't working," Rebecca said barely a few seconds later. "On three. One, two, three!"

"PROWL!" all three of them shouted. He turned, shock in his face which only grew when he spotted Wildrider, who was now back-pedaling for his life. Prowl shot him in his calf, and Wildrider shouted in pain as he retreated further.

"What are you three doing out here? You're civilians in a war-zone!"

"I, er, _we_ know! But we saw Soundwave sneaking into the _Ark_. We decided we wouldn't go confront him ourselves," Stephanie shouted up at him.

"And you were about to be knifed in the back by Wildrider," Rebecca added. "We couldn't just let you die!"

Prowl held up a hand, the universal sign for "shut up, you are a problem and now I have to deal with you without ending any life", then put a finger to the side of his helm and spoke over his comlink. "Skids, Huffer, deal with Soundwave. He's in the interior of the _Ark,_ presumably in the Energon stores. Tracks, Hound, come over to my location and escort our escaped civilians to a secured location that is not our compromised base."

Putting his servo down, Prowl glared at the three girls. "Stay here until then." Though Stephanie sputtered in indignation, Prowl turned back, starting to shoot and issue commands.

"I'm 18! I can fight if I want to!"

"Do you want to fight?" Rebecca asked Stephanie.

"No! but that's not the point!"

"We're here," Hound said, stepping between the rocks, blaster out in his hand.

"Good, they're over there," Prowl said, not looking and merely waving his hand backward.

"All right take the girls, Tracks, and I'll cover for you, because I have an open roof."

"Right," Tracks said, putting his gun away and transforming. Rebecca squeezed into the passenger seat after Abigail and Stephanie got in the driver's seat.

"Geez," Abigail grunted out. "I think I'd rather take the 'exposed to deathly laser beams roof' than be in a two-seat convertible with three people."

Tracks ignored her and sped off before the door had even closed all the way, with Hound chasing after him, his optics spanning the skies.

They were almost out of the small valley when Hound shouted, frantic.

"It's Thundercracker!" Abigail looked out the back window. Thunder was flying low, barreling towards Hound. He stood his ground, firing shot after shot, but Thundercracker only flew closer. He transformed, falling the last few feet as he lunged for Hound, a vicious smile on his face.

"Tracks! Look out!" Rebecca shouted, shrill.

He slammed on the brakes as Skywarp materialized out of thin air with a sick purple flash. Before he could reverse and escape, Skywarp slammed his foot on the hood. He leaned down with a smile.

"Mind stopping by later? Or maybe now?"

"Get out," Tracks ground out, his voice pained. They needed no more prompting, all of them running out. Tracks transformed, shrugging off Skywarp's foot and throwing a punch at him. He opened his wings and flew backwards, his gun in his servo as he shot at Skywarp.

After a hit to the arm, Skyward retreated, teleporting away with a purple flash. With a smirk of quiet victory, Tracks turned around and started to fly to Hound; who was fighting servo to servo with Thundercracker, both guns forgotten.

No one noticed Starscream charging at Tracks until he tackled Tracks in midair, flinging them both to the ground. After a roll, Starscream had Tracks pinned under him, his blue fingers wrapped around the Corvette's neck.

"I love it when our little toy car tries to fly. Especially when he falls."

Tracks struggled to escape as Hound kept backing up, avoiding Thundercracker and his fists. He stepped on a stone, and though he stumbled for half a second, it was long enough for Thundercracker to hit him right in the face. He quickly followed up with a punch to the lower torso, and then to the jaw, knocking Hound down, unconscious.

"Starscream! this is an Energon raid, not an assassination attempt! Skywarp!" Thundercracker growled into his comlink, his head scanning the skies as Starscream ceased his one-sided fight and withdrew.

"They were escorting people. Warp down here and help us find them."

There was that sickly purple flash, and a voice whined out, "All right, I'm here. Betcha two to one they're worthless."

"Why were they escorting them then?" Thundercracker retorted.

"Because the Autobots are pathetic like that," Starscream said, slamming Track's head into the ground. Tracks fell back and fell unconscious with a faint groan. "Now, O wise one, where are they?" Starscream tread softly to where Thundercracker was.

With a sudden snarl, Starscream had his blue fingers around Thundercracker's throat, not Tracks. "And why in Primus' name are you giving orders? I'm the leader, not you!"

"Of... course," Thundercracker ground out, his voice hoarse. "Forgive me." Starscream threw Thundercracker away with a slight huff of superiority, and only Skywarp heard Thundercracker mutter "prat" under his breath. Skywarp sniggered.

"What now, Starscream?" Skywarp asked.

"Look for the prisoners. They must be nearby." The irony was lost on him, however, as he walked around the area, optics scanning the rocks and crags.

Rebecca had her hands clamped to her mouth, her eyes livid behind her glasses. Abigail and Stephanie stared back at her, equally silent and terrified. As soon as Tracks told them to run, they had, though not very far. They had only gotten about a hundred feet or so while dodging rocks and shots before Thundercracker finally noticed their absence.

There they stood, backs pressed against the rock, trying to stifle their gasps, as the three seekers slowly walked closer to them.

"Wait," Starscream said suddenly.

"Soundwave... failed?" Skywarp said, obviously puzzled.

Abigail could almost hear Thundercracker's disinterested shrug. "Who cares? He asked for a retreat, and Megatron was so kind as to grant the request." There was a biting tone underneath his voice when he spoke again. "So, what should we do?"

"Look behind that rock," Starscream ordered. "I'll comm Megatron about the prisoners."

"Yes, Starscream." Stephanie started to tug frantically at Abigail's hand, trying to get her to move.

_"If we could just run fast enough,"_ she thought. _"Maybe."_ Abigail and Rebecca started to follow, the trio sneaking around the rock, trying to get out of the natural clump, before a shadow was cast over them.

"Well, what do we have here?" A droll, bored voice spoke up. Craning their necks upwards, the girls found it was indeed Thundercracker.

"A fan?" Abigail squeaked out. Thundercracker ignored her and looked up at Starscream.

"Did you get through to Megatron?"

"No!" Starscream snapped; the girls were lead out of the rock only to see Starscream with his arms crossed, a petulant look on his face. "He won't answer me."

Skywarp started laughing hysterically, and Starscream's frown deepened as he moved to hit the purple jet, who only teleported away further.

With Skywarp still laughing, Abigail didn't know if it was hilarious or terrifying that her family acted like petty seekers.

Unless petty seekers acted like them...?

Thundercracker crossed his arms. "Shut up, way you act it's like you missing your own core programming or something." He turned to Starscream. "So, you're second in command. Whaddya wanna do with them?"

Starscream glared at the fleshlings, and then back up at the retreating Decepticons. With a growl, he decided.

"Each of you grab one," He said , snatching up Rebecca, who shrieked and started beating her fist against him. Ignoring her, Starscream jammed her in the pilot's seat and took off. Thundercracker grabbed Stephanie and flew away, before Skywarp teleported to Abigail, grabbed her, then teleported to the other decepticons, transforming in mid-air, well above the ground.

Abigail was not amused as her panicked screaming indicated.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
